Było nie minęło
Jakoś nigdy nie patrzyłem się w oczy ojczyma. Były zimne. Obce. Takie... Inne. Wszyscy koledzy ze szkoły mieli oparcie. Tą siłę, która wspierała ich w najokropniejszych momentach życia. Ja nie miałem nic. Ojciec ? Był w mojej wyobraźni. Na tym kończąc. Wiedziałem o nim tylko to, że był mężczyzną. Nie znałem jego twarzy - wszystkie zdjęcia, pamiątki... Zostały wyrzucone. Z fotografii matka wydarła jego twarz. Te albumy... Wydawały mi się puste. I takie też chyba były. Wszędzie tylko zdjęcia moje, Jej, znów moje, po raz 40 Jej... I tak w kółko. Zawsze gdy pytałem się o tatę Ona odwracała wzrok i udawała, że idzie zmywać naczynia. Czasami już byłem natrętny, płakałem, wrzeszczałem, napierałem na nią z całej sił.... Ona wtedy odrwacała się w moją stronę, patrzyła z politowaniem, jakby chciała w ten sposób uświadomić mi, że ojciec to sprawa, o której ona nie mówiła, nie mówi i mówić nie będzie. Czasami nawet przez moją głowę przychodziły myśli, które nakierowywały mnie w stronę innego spojrzenia na całą sytuację. Czułem wręcz, iż nie mam ojca. Matki. Że jestem jedynie podrzutkiem, czymś w rodzaju niechcianego tobołka. Ale zawsze te okropne myśli rozwiewał fakt, że nie można ukryć, iż byłem podobny do Niej. Mieliśmy te same wielkie brązowe oczy i bliznę w kształcie trójkąta po środku małego palca. Wiedziałem, że to nie może być przypadek. Że gdzieś tam jest mój ojciec, a nawet jeśli nie... To był. A Ona...Nie chciała żebym cokolwiek o nim wiedział. Całe życie chciałem się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć. Dopytać. A matka ? Po tym jak rzekomo "ojciec zniknął" ta od razu sprowadziła sobie nowego partnera. Ludwik był majętny. Stać go było na utrzymanie mnie, mamy oraz jego syna - Abrachama. Abracham był synem Ludwika z pierwszego małżeństwa. Po tym gdy jego ojciec i matka rozwiedli się - ten zamieszkał z nami. Był niezauważalny. Snuł się po naszej małej chatce jak cień. Widywałem go tylko na kolacji. Całe dnie spędzał w mojej stadninie co doprowadzało mnie do szału. Bo... Bo był starszy ? Ja nie miałem tam prawa wstępu, a ten kretyn chodził tam codziennie i spędzał długie godziny na dokarmianu koni, których w życiu nie widziałem. Na pielęgnowaniu klaczy, o których co najwyżej mogłem pośnić. Matka nie dawała mi ruszyć się z tego domu. Z jednej strony ją rozumiem - bała się o mnie. Ale przecież ze szkoły wracałem zawsze o 16.00. Nigdy się nie spóźniłem, nie chodziłem na żadne dodatkowe zajęcia. Czasami tylko wymykałem się na pobliską łąkę nazrywać maków i ganiać się z ptakami. Ludwik jednak nie dbał o to. Często widywał mnie gdy zbiegałem z góry polany, lub gdy rzucałem kamieniami w rzekę. To miejsce było oddalone od domu o 2 kilometry. On wtedy jedynie spojrzał się na mnie z pogardą. Zawsze to robił. Nie interesowal się Abrachamem. Dawał mu wszystko czego tamten tylko chciał. Oprócz jednego. Nigdy nie widziałem by mąż mojej mamy kiedykolwiek rozmawiał z Abrachamem. Chłopak był smukły, wysoki, czarny. Przypominał mi Araba Samuela, który kiedyś przyjechał do nas gdy przez wioskę przejeżdżał cyrk. Samuel ponoć umiał włozyć sobie metrową szablę do przełyku. Iść boso po wrzących kamieniach przez parę mil. Ale Abracham... On nie umiał nic. Miał już 21 lat. Nigdy nie widziałem go w szkole czy chociażby przy czytaniu książek. Według mnie był ułomny. Kiedyś chciałem zagadać, więc podsunąłem mu ciekawy artykuł w gazecie właśnie o Samuelu. Abracham wykrztusił z siebie jakiś duszący skamlot i poszedł do stajni. Znowu. Na dodatek nie umiał pisać. Bał się długopisów, miał lęk przed książkami. Czuł się chyba zawstydzony gdy ktoś obok niego czytał lekturę na głos. Tak... Był zdecydowanie odporny na wiedzę. A stajni udzielała mu moja matka. Na samym początku, gdy byłem jeszcze mały ta dała mu dwa klucze. Od stajni i... Do tej pory nie wiem do czego. Zapamiętałem ten klucz bo był w nienaturalnym kształcie. Ale potem szybko o nim zapomniałem i szczerze mówiąc nigdy jakoś nie chciałem go znaleźć. Szum. Odgłos świszczącego wiatru i coś... Jakby stukanie kropel w moje okno. Zaraz... Krzyk. Śmiechy i powolny lecz sprężysty stukot chodaków. Dźwięk obijania się sztućców o emalię. A no tak... Już sobota DZIEŃ 1 Pokój jak pokój w małym domku. Nie zajmował dużo miejsca. Drewniane drzwi wbite w ścianę, zardzewiałymi zawiasami. Solidne żelazne łóżko jednososobowe. Obok niego biurko w kształcie półkola. Niepraktyczne przy każdej okazji. Przy nim dosunięte krzesło biurowe z dziurą tam gdzie powinienem się usadowić, zatem zamiast lewitować wolałem zatamować otwór grubą poduszką. Szafa na ubrania, mały "pozłacany" żyrandol i okno z okiennicami. Drewniane "drzwi" do okna były otwierane za pomocą wybicia śruby młotkiem. Nie wiem kto to budował, może tata... Jeśli tak to w 0.1 % nie dziwię się czemu matka nie chce zbytnio o nim mówić. To biurko to pewnie też jego robota. Niepraktyczne, nieprzemyślane. Moze tak jak ja, dlatego Ona w owy sposób mi umeblowała pokój. Chciała dać do zrozumienia, że nie miałem się nigdy urodzić. Że utrudniam Jej funkcjonowanie tak jak to biurko i okno mi. Na łóżku była pościel. Białe jedwabne prześcieradło i duży jasiek. Na przeciw niego puszysta miękka kołdra, której długość mogłaby się równać z objętością tego pomieszczenia przeznaczonego do użytkowania przez moją osobę. A na kołdrze ja. Nie chciałem dziś wychodzić z pokoju. Wolałem już wyskoczyć przez to okno i uciec. Szukać ojca. Szukać prawdy. Wejść do stajni. Zrobić to co było mi zakazane przez tego frajera. Gdyby nie on matka traktowałaby mnie inaczej. Ona się mu poddała. On otrzymał od niej wszystko. Stajnię, domostwo, w pewien sposób mnie. Mógł mi rozkazywać, krzyczeć na mnie. Nie robił tego przy Niej. Ale jestem pewien, że niezmiernie udręczał go fakt, iż Ona jest w domu. Nie wychodziła prawie zawsze. A jak już to robiła to grupowo. Z rodziną, czyli z Ludiwkiem i Abrachamem oraz mną. Choć z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej wątpiłem w to czy Ona mnie w ogóle zalicza do grona osób "bliskich". Byłem przyzwyczajony do tego, że nikt na mnie nie czekał. Oni wstawali o 05.00. Mieli taki grafik. Zawsze Ona robiła śniadanie w sobotę. Ludwik siadał w swoim garniturze przy stole. Obok niego usadowiał się Abracham. Nie wiem jak był ubrany. Nie jestem też pewny co właściwie było do jedzenia. Nigdy nie wychodziłem z pokoju na dostanie jedzenia. Zazwyczaj po tym gdy Abracham poszedł do stajni, a Ludwik z matką do innego pomieszczenia ja brałem coś z lodówki. Skąd wiedziałem jak oni siedzą ? Pewnego ranka zapomniałem o tej sytuacji w domu. Nie pamiętałem, że nie znam ojca, że moja matka jest zmanipulowana przez Ludwika, że praktycznie nie mam możliwości wyjścia na powietrze. Wyszedłem z pokoju i przeszedłem się po kuchni. Bez słowa. Nagle. W ułamku jednej sekundy. Upuściłem talerz z bekonem, a jajecznica rozmyła się po kafelkach zimnej wiejskiej podłogi. Matka puściła mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Chwyciłem za szczotkę i szmatkę. Już dawno tego nie robiłem. Ciekawe czy ojciec kiedyś trzymał te przedmioty ( o ile on w ogóle istniał ). Po tym wydarzeniu już nigdy do nich nie wychodziłem kiedy było wolne. Ale był 12 lipca. Lato, wakacje. Te 11 dni przetrwałem w porannym głodzie. Wychodziłem po 15.00 gdy nikogo w kuchni nie było, śniadanie zostało już dawno zjedzone, a obiad dobiegł końca pół godziny wcześniej. Zabierałem wtedy zamrożone porcję i podgrzewałem w mikrofalówce. A czas ? Nie obchodził mnie. Na tej małej wsi wszystko trwało 2 razy dłużej. Minuty zdawały się być godzinami, a dni latami. Podczas tych posiedzeń w pokoju czytałem. Chociaż matka nie wiedziała, że mam jakikolwiek dostęp do książek to chyba przeczuwała, iż mam jakiś kontakt ze światem literatury. Prócz czytania patrzyłem. Obserwowałem z okna to co robi ten nieudolny analfabeta. Abracham nosił do stajni wodę w dzbanie i szklanki. Na dodatek jadał tam często, gdyż niejednokrotnie widziałem przez szparę w dzwiach gdy ten bierze sobie potrójne porcje tego co ja zjadam w 2 dni i zanosi na tacy do budynku. Jednakże dzisiaj obudziłem się z przymusem zjedzenia czegokolwiek. Nie jadłem już od paru dni. Za każdym razem Ona siedziała w jadalni, a Ludwik czytał gazetę. Jednak teraz musiałem coś zjeść. Wiedziałem, że bez pożywienia umrę. Otworzyłem drzwi. Starałem się nie robić hałasu lecz przy tych starych zwiasach nie było to po prostu możliwe. Uchyliłem je. Wyszedłem z pokoju. Udałem się do kuchni. Chciałem się zapytać o ojca. Wydusić z Niej prawdę. Nie mogłem... Ona siedziała i patrzyła się na tego ułoma. Abracham ze swoją tępą miną kroił pączka. Nie wiem po co to robił, jednakże Ludwik wydawał się być zachwyconym inteligencją swojego syna. Poszedłem do lodówki. Wyciągnąłem masło i sięgnąłem dłonią bo najbliższą kromkę. Posmarowałem pieczywo i ugryzłem. To było niesamowite. Niesamowicie głupie, że ja jadłem chleb, a Ludwik i Ona patrzyli się na mnie. Abracham nie spuszczał wzroku z pączka i noża. Szczerze mówiąc - też byłem nim zafascynowany. Kroił wypiek tak dokładnie jak jeszcze nigdy nikt w moim życiu nie kroił. Szybko, zwinnie, elastycznie przemieszczał palce z noża na pączka. Przez krótki ułamek sekundy pomyślałem, że taki debil, a może ma ukryty kulinarny talent ? Nie... Na pewno nie. Przecież niejednokrotnie przez szparę w drzwiach przyglądałem się temu jak Abracham robi kanapkę. Pomidory wypadały mu z rąk, szynkę zjadał zamiast położyć na chleb. To na pewny nie był urodzony kucharz. A jednak... Kroił pączka w zadziwiający sposób. Jakby miał w tym wprawę od paru wiosen. Ale jak ? Gdzie ? Kiedy... ? Nie wiedziałem. Przecież w tej stajni ma gotowe jedzenie. Nie rozumiałem tego, zresztą jak wielu rzeczy w tym domu. - Melory, podaj szklankę - powiedział jak zwykle swym pretensjonalnym tonem Ludwik. Moja matla uległa jego prośbie i wręczyła mu szklankę, którą dzień wcześniej do stajni niósł Abracham. Było w niej coś co przyciągało uwagę. Zainteresowałem się owym przedmiotem, ponieważ był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Porcelanowy. Nie mogłem przeboleć faktu, że Ona dała temu obwiesiowi taką drogą rzecz. Ludwik nalał do szklanki wody. Szczęść Boże, iż nie kazał matce nalać wody do naczynia. Ciekawe czy tata tak się zachowywał... Partner matki odłożył dzban i napił się wodę. Nie robił tego naturalnie. Chwila... On nawet nie pił. Tylko przechylał naczynie. Nagle obrócił szklankę i woda rozchlapała się na stole. Ludwik spojrzał się na mnie, wstał. Pochwycił za rękę matkę i odszedł. Przed odejściem powiedział : - Ratinov. Wytrzyj to. Niezmiernie się cieszę, że do nas przyszłeś, ale przydaj się do czegoś. Abracham od rana do nocy charuje w stajni, Melory dba o to by ta chałupa chociaż trochę wyglądała jak dom, chociaż nie wiem jaka miernota budowała to... Coś. A ja pracuję codziennie kilkanaście godzin byście ty i twoja matka mieli coś do żarcia. Więc posprzątaj to. Chłopaku... Weź się do pracy bo nie widzę dla ciebie przyszłości. Zamurowało mnie. Miałem ochotę plunąć mu w te małe mysie ślepia, uderzyć go z impetem w ten żydowski niekształtny nos, by ten się trochę wyprostował. Jednak nie zrobiłem nic. Nie chciałem mieć konfliktu z Ludwikiem bo wtedy matka w ogóle by się do mnie nie odzywała. A o ojcu w końcu muszę się czegoś dowiedzieć. Najbardziej jednak zaciekawił mnie fakt, że Ludwik wspomniał o Abrachamie. Myślałem, że on nie ma pojęcia co dzieje się z jego synem. Najwyraźniej byłem w błędzie. On znał więcej prawdy niż ja się domyślałem. Czyli ojciec tego imbecyla też ma swój wkład w działalność rozrodu tych... Zwierząt. Nie wiem czy on tam hoduje konie, kury, świnie czy może i orangutany. Oczywiście logiczne myślenie nakierowywało mnie na to, że w stajni są konie. Tak... Tylko, że ja ani raz nie słyszałem rżenia koni, stukotu kopyt. Ale to pewnie dlatego, że stajnia oddalona jest od mieszkania o około kilometr, a mój pokój jest z tyłu domu. Z jednej strony zaciekawienie z drugiej... Złość. Partner mej rozdzicielki powiedział " nie wiem co za miernota budowała to coś...". Z ledwo słyszalnych rozmów między Nią, a Ludwikiem zrozumiałem, że to mój ojciec budował dom. To była druga z dwóch rzeczy na temat mojego taty, o których zdążyłem się dowiedzieć. Czyli ten snob znał prawdę o moim ojcu. Nazwał go miernotą... Jak mógł ? Jak taki egoistyczny materialista może w ogóle wyzywać kogokolwiek. Miernota ? To było obrzydliwie podłe. Wytarłem wodę i spojrzałem na szklaneczkę. Była przepiękna. Taka delikatna, subtelna, biała, czerwona... Zaraz. Wziąłem porcelanę do ręki. Z wewnętrznej strony tuż przy brzegu widniała jakś szrama. Coś jak... Krew. Dotknąłem, a raczej zdrapałem. Pachniało jak hemoglobina. Może Ludwik uderzył się w ząb, lub przeciął wargę... Taka była moja pierwsza myśl. Ale to nie to. Krew nie była świeża, a znajdowała się w naprawdę dużej ilości. Na dnie kubka, od jego zewnętrznej strony... Może tak już było od paru lat, a ja tego nie zauważyłem ? Nie. To była parogodzinna rana. Jeszcze nie zaschła, ale nie była płynna i straciła specyficzną woń. Znałem się na krwi. Podczas czytania książek wiele razy się zacinałem. Doprowadziłem tą ilość urazów do takiej liczby, że żadna forma krwi nie była mi obca. Umyłem kubeczek i udałem się do pokoju. Zanim się spostrzegłem była już 16.00. Usiadłem jak zwykle na metalowym łóżku, poprawiłem materac i patrzyłem przez okno. Abracham. Znowu on. Jakby w tej wsi nie było żadnego innego człowieka. Zza chmur widoczne było słońce. Ten stary analfabeta wyglądał niesowojo. Czy on... Tak ! Syn męża mojej matki płakał. Wył wniebogłosy. Słychać go było doskonale w moim pokoju. To dziwne. Nie uroniłem ani jednej łzy przez całe moje życie, a ten wieśniak ryczy bo ? Konik mu nadepnął na palec u nogi ? Kucyś go ugryzł w palec ? A może klacz rodziła i przez przypadek go kopnęła ? Co do tych klaczy... One rodziły zdecydowanie za często. Oczywiście ne pytałem się go o to ale to chyba oczywiste. Abracham przychodził cały umorusany w krwi. Jednak teraz nie musiał wchodzić do domu by Ona i Ludwik zaczęli się nad nim zamartwiać i uspokajać. Krzyk zmusił matkę i ojczyma do przybiegnięcia przed dom. Przez okno widziałem jedno - z Abrachamem nie jest dobrze. Miał krwawe zadrapania na całej twarzy, a z nosa leciała mu krew tak, że aż bałem się by ten ułom nie skończył w czarnej limuzynie z powodu wykrwawienia. Matka wydała mi się w tym momencie jakaś obca. Spanikowana. Zawsze była spokojna i niezamartwiała się prawie niczym. Jak pytałem ją o tatę ta wręcz flegmatycznie odwracała głowę w innym kierunku. Teraz jednak po tym co powiedział jej Abracham - biegła. Stawiała szybkie zwinne kroki, biegła pod górę ile tchu w piersiach. Wbiegła do stajni i zamknęła drzwi. Ludwik jedynie przyglądał się budynkowi. Miał inny wzrok niż codzienny. Raczej przestraszony. Po raz pierwszy widziałem, że on się czegoś bał. Że w tej sytuacji nie może być już egoistycznym snobem. Ludwik wiedział, że coś mu zagraża. Patrząc na tą dwójkę miałem wrażenie, że to Ludwik zaraz zemdleje, a niżeli jego syn straci przytomność ( choć ten drugi też okazale nie wyglądał ). Przez dłuższy moment nic się nie działo. Miałem nawet ochotę zasnąć, rzucić się w wir snu, nie patrzeć na tą manianę, ale... Wiedziałem, że dzieje się coś ważnego. Otworzyłem szerzej okno by usłyszeć co oni wszyscy mówią, ale na próżno. Była noc, godzina 23.00. Polanę oświetlały jedynie gwiazdy i światło księżycowe. Abracham siedział na kamieniu przed domem i tępo kierował wzrok ku wzgórzu gdzie zwykłem bywać gdy udało mi się wyrwać z domu. Ludwik stał nad nim i coś do siebie majaczył. Nagle ze stajni wyszła matka. Wyglądała jak po pobiciu przez zawodowego boskera. Siniak pod okiem, na nogach, spuchnięte wargi. Przybiegła do Ludwika i pocałowała go. Na to wolałem nie patrzeć. Z roku na rok Ona wydawała mi się coraz mniej godna zaufania. Ojciec nie żył od 14 lat - odszedł podobno niedługo przed moim urodzeniem. Wywnioskowałem to z tego, że dom został zbudowany czternaście lat temu,a ze zdjęć wynika, iż nigdy obok niego byłem, nie stałem. Urodziłem się za późno. Może gdyby matka wydała mnie na świat wcześniej miałbym okazję dotknąć chociażby jego twarzy. Wczuć się w jego zapach. Usłyszeć jego głos. Ujrzeć go. A Ona ? Nie chciała nawet o ojcu wspominać, tylko obściskiwała się z tym materialistą na moich oczach. Gdyby chociaż powiedziała mi czemu taty tu nie ma, jak miał na imie, pokazać fotografię. Byle co. Ale ona nie robiła nic. Interesował ją tylko portfel Ludwika przez, który była mamiona. Było późno, a ja byłem zmęczony. Może jak jutro wstanę na śniadanie to oni opowiedzą mi coś o tej całej sprawie. Nie. Nie pójdę tam. Będzie tak jak dziś. Ona nie będzie na mnie zwracać uwagi, Abracham znów nie będzie mówił, a Ludwik upokorzy mnie. Nie chcę tego. Jutro będzie tak jak na co dzień. Wyjście z pokoju odbędzie się po 15.00. Wtedy mniej więcej kończą obiad. Heh... To śmieszne. Naśmiewam się z tego, że oni mają swój grafik, a sam jestem zmuszony do szczególnego rozplanowania dnia. Dzwony. Dźwięk dudniący w uszach niesłyszany już od tygodnia. Godzina ? Pewnie dwunasta przecież wtedy dzwony biją. Co ? Dwunasta ? Już ? Spałem trzynaście godzin ? Chwila... Jest rano. Jeszcze świt. Kogut nie piał. Zapomniałbym... On nigdy nie pieje. Nie wiem czy tam w ogóle jest jakiś kogut. Ale nawet nie słyszą tych przyciszonych rozmów w kuchni. Może nie żyję, a te dzwony to tylko iluzja muzyki pogrzebowej ? Uszczypnięcie. A nie. Jednak nie umarłem. Na ulicach są tłumy ludzi. A... Przecież ! Msza na szóstą, a dziś niedziela Dzień 2 06.00. Ludwik i Ona jeszcze śpią. Abracham pewnie już w stajni. Chwyciłem za młotek znajdujący się pod moim łóżkiem i stuknąłęm w tę nieszczęsną śrubę. Otworzyłem okiennice. Wypatrywałem Abrachama. Nie ma go. Przecież on, matka i Ludwik wstają o piątej... Syn Ludwika powinien juz dawno wchodzić i wychodzić ze stajni. A tu nic. Głos ? W domu panowała martwa cisza. Jedynym dźwiękiem, który panował w domu był mój ledwo słyszalny oddech. Czemu nic nie słyszę ? Może ogłuchłem... Klasnąłem w dłonie. Jednak nie jestem głuchy. Wszystko w normie. Jednak nie wszystko.... Nie słyszę tych rozmów. Wyjść z pokoju ? Nie. Jeszcze okaże się, że ci tam są. Uciec przez okno ? Tak. Do stajni. Sprawdzić co tam się stało. Nie.... Może oni są na dworze i tylko czekają na moją ucieczkę. Czułem niepewność, strach. Każdy ruch wykonywałem bardzo dokładnie, powoli i tak by z kroku na krok ten był coraz cichszy. Ta cisza mnie przygnębiała. Chwyciłem za zabezpieczenie od klamki. Odchyliłem je. Pociągnąłem za nią. Ten dźwięk skrzypiących zawiasów wydawał się być porężnym hukiem wykonanym przez meteoryt. Wyszedłem z pokoju. W całym domu było lodowato. Zimne powietrze, chłód łamiący kości. A może miałem grypę ? Nie obchodziło mnie to. W kuchni - nic. Niepozmywane naczynia spowodowane wczorajszą sytuacją w stajni. Porcelanowy kubeczek nadal stał na stole nakrytym łososiowym obrusem - to był widok w jadalni. Nic więcej. Salon... Tam muszą być. Wszedłem przez łuk w ścianie. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Dziurawa kanapa z nałożoną cieńką narzutą. Trzy czarne skórzane fotele wysadzane brylantami czyli dobytek z domu Ludwika. Pod nimi dywan przed nimi etażerka. Kamienny stoliczek, z krórego schodziła farba. Umieszczony na nim telewizor. Nigdy z niego nie korzystaliśmy. Czemu ? Tego nie wiem. Chłopacy w klasie często mówili o jakiś filmach, serialach... Ja tego nie miałem. Przecież partnera matki było stać. Miał pieniądze na satelitę i nowszy telewizor. Ten nasz był chyba jednym ze starszych modeli. Był obudowany w skórę węża i nie miał pilota tylko trzy duże żelazne pokrętła. Na dole czytnik płyt. To aż niemożliwe, że taki gruchot odtwarzał filmy. Skąd my go mieliśmy ? Przecież Jej zasób pieniężny nie pozwala na zakup jakiejkolwiek elektroniki. Ludwik nie jest aż takim pasjonatem i kolekcjonerem by zakupić takie coś. Ten przedmiot musiał być kupiony dawno, dawno temu. Chwila... Pod ekranem zauważyłem zamazany ślad. Coś jakby litery. Tak to musiał być jakiś wyraz. Przetarłem telewizor rękawem. Napis "Lerox" wyryty był pod ekranem miedzianymi literami. Lerox ? Co to jest ? Jakaś firma ? Co z tego... Jej nie ma. Ludwika też, ale Abracham... On musi być na górze i spać. Albo jego ojciec i matka właśnie przy nim czuwają. Musiałem to sprawdzić. Sprawa wydawała się podejrzana. Niczego nie słychać. Cisza. Nie było jej w tym domu od dawna. Albo matka krzątała się po domu, albo Ludwik co chwile próbował nawiązać z nią i Abrachamem jakiś kontakt. Pusty salon. Wyszedłem z pomieszczenia i udałem się do łazienki. Światło było zapalone, drzwi zamknięte. Zapukałem. Brak odpowiedzi. Powtórzyłem tą czynność. Nadal nic. W końcu otworzyłem drzwi. Na podłodze duża brązowa plama. Schyliłem się. Zamoczyłem palec w mazi i powąchałem. Bezwonna farba. Czyli matka farbowała włosy... Mogłem to przewidzieć. Miała już 48 lat, a jej włosy zawsze były takie lśniące, jedwabne. Myślałem, że to skutek dobrej pielęgnacji skóry głowy. A ona się farbowała. Dla Ludwika... Namydliłem ręce limonkowym płynem i odkręciłem kran. Woda obmyła mi ręcę. Następnie wytarłem je w moją trzydniową piżamę. I tak była brudna, a nie chciałem korzystać z tych wełnianych, leciutkich ręczniczków, które Ludwik przemycił ze swojej willi do naszej chatki. Nie było ich na parterze. Czyli pozostała jeszcze góra. Chwyciłem za drewnianą poręcz od schodów. Była zakurzona. Matka już od tygodnia nie zajmowała się domem. Niepozmywane naczynia, ta plama w łazience, kurz na każdym kroku. A podobno Abracham był alergikiem ( tak przynajmniej twierdził Ludwik ). Najwyraźniej znowu mnie okłamano. To nie była żadna nowość. Albo zatajali przede mną prawdę, albo kłamali w żywe oczy. Wchodziłem powoli po schodach. Były brzydkie, zaniedbane. Gwoździe przebijały deski więc musiałem uważać na swoje stopy gdyż szłem na górę boso. Drewno rozwarstwiało się, a czasami robiły się w nim dziury. Przejście z parteru na górę było prawdziwym wyzwaniem. Z kroku na krok było coraz trudniej. Więcej dziur, wkrętów, śrubek... Coraz mniej wolnej powierzchni by przejść. W końcu stanąłem na podłodze. Chłodny marmur prowadził do trzech pokoji. Wybrałem ten najbliższy. Pokój Abrachama. Szczerze mówiąc nigdy tam nie byłem. Ale zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz. Otworzyłem szklane potężne drzwi. Aj... To światło. Prawie nie oślepłem. Wszystko tu było takie jasne... Jaskrawa zieleń odcienia świeżej trawy na ścianach... Brązowy jedwabny dywan na zimnej kamiennej podłodze i błękitny wyblakły wręcz sufit z widocznymi odwarstwieniami farby. Tak... To wyglądało na pokój syna Ludwika. Nowoczesny, jasny, wręcz z przepychem. Na łóżku nie było Abrachama. Była tylko ładnie złożona pościel najwyższego gatunku. Obok szklanar etażerka, a potem usadowiona na niej srebrna lampa ze złotymi zdobieniami. Okno. Małe również z okiennicami. Były przyklejone taśmą do ściany tak by okno zawsze było otwarte. Dziwne... Jakby nie mogli po prostu ich zabrać stamtąd. Dalej szafa. Mała, żelazna szafa na ubrania. Abracham nie ubierał się jakoś nadzwyczajnie. Wyglądał jak każdy normalny chłopak w naszej wsi. Chciałem ją otworzyć. A no tak... Była zamykana na szyfr. Odwróciłem się. Usiadłem na pięknie wyrzeźbionym krześle z najlepszego drewna. Spojrzałem na ścianę. Była piękna... A raczej nie ona, a dywan na niej powieszony. Przedstawiał drzewo wyrastające z ziemi skutej lodem. Nad nim ptaki, pod nim lisy, wiewiórki, jeże... Pod pokrywą lodową zdychające ryby. Wspaniałe. Prawdopodbnie było to nadejście wiosny uszyte przez jakąś wybitnie uzdolnioną szfaczkę. Przed nim stał blat. Wystrugany w drewnie, ozdobiony rubinowymi kwiatami lilii. Czegoś mi tu brakowało. Żadnej książki, gazety... Nic. Nie było tam nawet kartki papieru. Zaraz... Aha. Była tu jedna. Leżała koło drewnianego łóżka, a zaraz obok niej kolorowe kredki i długopisy. Czyli Abracham miał jakieś zainteresowania... Ciekawe tylko czemu nigdy ich nie wykazywał. A no tak... Zapomniałem. Był aż nazbyt nieśmiały. Wyszedłem z pomieszczenia. W prównaniu z całością domu był to luksusowy apartament. Jednakże od razu po wyjściu na korytarz widać, że to mój dom. Udałem się do łazienki. Usłyszałem jakiś odgłos wychodzący z jej środka. Chwila... A może to Abracham, a matka i Ludwik są w sypialni ? Podstęp. Tak. Oni chcieli mnie oszukać. A jeśli nie... Trudno. Raz kosie śmierć. Energicznie pchnąłęm drzwi w kierunku łazienki. Nikogo tam nie było. Czarny, modernistyczny klozet, wanna koloru morskiego z podwyższeniem, pare bawełnianych ręczników zawieszonych na starych drewnianych wieszakach i kapiący kran. To pewnie przez niego słyszałem te dziwne dźwięki. Spojrzałem pod siebie. Pomieszczenie było zalane. Chodziłem w wielkiej kałuży, w domowym jeziorze, niechcianym źródle wody. Już miałem złapać za klamkę gdy nagle potknąłęm się. Noga podwinęła się pod niewidzialnym w kałuży dywanie i moja twarz rozbiła się o żelazny zepsuty kran. Potrzebowałem chwili by się otrząsnąć. Leżałem na podłodze. Podniosłem tors. Bolała mnie tylko ręka. Wyciągnąłęm ją z wody i wyprostowałem. Au... Chwila. Co to... Czerwona woda dookoła mnie. Przytrzymałem krwawiący nos dłonią. To nie było osłabienie. Hemoglomina leciała raczej z zewnętrza nosa. Szbko poczłapałem pod okno by zdjąć papier toaletowy. Rozwinąłęm rolkę i opatrzyłęm nią krwawiący nos. Wstałwm i wyszłem z łazienki. Zamknąłęm drzwi by nie wydać, iż byłem w ICH łazience. Wyrzuciłem papier do kosza. Z nosa czasami leciała krew, ale ręka mnie nie bolało i to najważniejsze. Było mi zimno. Cały przemoknięty, lodowate stopy. Wytarłem nogi o jakąś przepocony T-shirt Ludwika i bez zastanowienia wparowałem do jego pokoju. Tak jak mi się zdawało - był pusty. Pudrowo różowe ściany nie pasowały mi do wizerunku matki i jej partnera. Duże wiklinowe łóżko na środku pokoju i małe przejście do garderoby. Lustro zajmujące całą ścianę. Przyjrzałem się sobie. Tak... Przemoczona bluzka i spodnie od piżamy. Zakrwawiona szyja i zmasakrowany nos. Nie mogę dziś wychodzić z pokoju. Ona nie może zobaczyć mnie w takim stanie. Nie może dowiedzieć się, że wychodziłem z pokoju. Podszedłem bliżej. To nie było lustro, a... Szafa. Otworzyłem ją. Trzy czwarte powierzchni zajmowały garnitury Ludwika. Reszta to sukienki matki. Wszystkie prawie takie same. Pełno butów. Adidasy, pantofle, baleriny, szpilki. A Ona i tak chodziła zawsze w starych rybackich gumiakach. Buty Ludwika... Starałem się ich doszukać. Odnalazłem jedynie pare par biało-czarnych chodaków. Nic więcej. To, aż dziwne bo codziennie widziałem go w innym obuwiu. Gitara w rogu pokoju. Podeszłem bliżej. Cała zakurzona. Chwyciłem za strunę. Może zagram - pomyślałem. A nie... Ja nie umiem grać. To matka na zdjęciach często trzymała gitarę. Musiała się uczyć grania na gitarze i mieć do niej duży sentyment jeśli w tym schludnym, czystym pokoiku trzyma taki rupieć. Zazwyczaj wyrzucała je na śmieci lub sprzedawała za okazjonalną cenę. Kolejny dywan na ścianie. Ten nie był taki piękny jak w pokoju Abrachama. Przedstawiał flagę USA. Matka mieszkała tam jak była młoda. Często mówiła o Californi i jej dużym domku w okolicach pobliskiej wsi. Nigdy nawet nie widziałem tego miejsca. Na zdjęciach widniała tylko Ona. Żadnych pejzaży, krajobrazów. Tylko Melory. Egoistka. Teraz mieszkaliśmy w Rosji, w Gagarinie. Wsi położonej w obwodzie lipieckim. Oddalonej o setki tysięcy kilometrów od USA. Tak przynajmniej mówiła moja matka, lecz nie wiem czy znała się na geografii. W żadnej z moich książek, które wykradałem z biblioteki nie było ani wzmianki o Ameryce Północnej lub Południowej. Dostęp do lektur geograficznych - coś co dostępne było jedynie dla uczniów liceum. Ja miałem dopiero 14 lat. Nie istniała żadna opcja bym pozyskał możliwość chociażby wypożyczenia takiej książki z biblioteki szkolnej. Etażerka Ludwika. Kamienny stołek z paroma szufladkami. Korzystając z tego, iż nie ma go w domu zacząłem otwierać szufladko. Jedna po drugiej. Moje palce były całe zdarte od wyskrobywania dziur by dostać się do środka szuflad bez użycia kluczy. W końcu dotarłem do wewnętrza. Oniemiałem. Zdjęcia. Ludwik nigdy nie lubił patrzeć czy chociażby słyszeć o jakichkolwiek fotografiach. Na jednej była murzynka. Grubsza kobieta koło trzydiestki. Z fotografią taśmą przylepiony został pozew rozwodowy wytoczony przez partnera mojej matki. Czli to on chciał ją zostawić. Chciałem doczytać się powodu lecz mały druczek i niezgrabne pismo nie pozwalało mi na zrozumienie chociażby jednego słowa. Przybliżyłem kartkę do oczu najbliżej jak umiałem. Zrozumiałem tylko jedno zdanie - niewypełnienie posługi małżeńskiej przez Olenę P... D... G... Tego już nie przeczytałem. I chyba nie musiałem. Ważne, że zrozumiałem czemu Ludwik ożenił się z moją matką. Tamta żona już mu się znudziła. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że moja matka mimo tylu lat wyglądała o wiele atrakcyjniej aniżeli ta Olena. To i tak było podłe. A pozew był stary. Może teraz ta afroamerykanka wygląda inaczej ? A może jeszcze gorzej.... A jeśli ona popełniła samobójstwo przez tego drania ? Nie wiem. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Ludwik też pewnie niedługo rzuci matkę. Ten związek przestanie być trwałym gdy tylko ten oblech znajdzie sobie nową dziewczynę. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie to gdyby już teraz zdradzał matkę. Mogłem się wszystkiego po nim spodziewać. Teraz przynajmniej wiem po kim Abracham odziedziczył rysy twarzy, kolor skóry... W pokoju ojczyma znajdowało się wielkie duże okno z widokiem na stajnię i ulicę. Ludzie już wracali z kościoła. Pare sąsiadek, mój nauczyciel od algebry... Paru moich kolegów. Ludwik był ateistą. Jedyną rzecz, w którą wierzył były wszelakie złote wytwory. Do tych pałał miłością bezustanną. A matka wyznawała katolicyzm. W naszej małej wsi znajdowała się cerkiew i kościół katolicki, ponieważ niedaleko wybudowano schornisko dla Eurpoejczyków, którzy wyjechali na wschód w celu znalezienia sobie godnej pracy. Matka podczas pobytu w Stanach Zjednoczonych uczęszczała do katolickiej szkoły. Do kościoła nigdy nie chodziła. Jakiej ja byłem wiary ? Nie wiem. Nigdy nikt mi o religii nie opowiadał. Czasami z czasopism chrześcijańskich dowiadywałem się na temat innych wyznań. Z tego co wyczytałem najbardziej podobał mi się ewangelizm, ale wiedziałem, że nie mogę o tym powiedzieć matce bo ona chce mnie wychować na ateistę. A to ostatnia rzecz, w której chciałbym zostać wyhowany. Człowiek bez oparcia jest jak drzewo. Bez korzeni upada. Tak samo sądziłem o człowieku. Ludwik już dawno upadł, a ja nie chciałem i dlatego codziennie modliłem się do Boga. Nie wiem ilu ludzi go widziało i czy jest widzialny. Ponoć nie. Ale ja wierzę, że jest ze mną w każdym momencie. Może tylko ja tak sądzę i to głupie. Nie wiem nie miałem zbytnio kontaktu ze światem. Przyglądałem się tym wszystkim ludziom i zauważyłem w tym tłumie coś dziwnego, niepokojącego. Jakby znane sylwetki. Tak ! To Abracham, Ludwik i matka. Oni byli w kościele ? Ale... Jak ?! Jak teń śmieć, ten niewyżyty grzesznik.... On nie powinien mieć tam prawa wstępu ! A Abracham ? Przecież on nie wiedział kim jest pop, co to cerkiew... On nawet mie rozumiał sformułowania "Bóg". Nie wspomnę już o wiedzy na temat papieża, księży, kościoła... Czemu tam poszedł ? Na wypędzenie z siebie szatana by przestać by, takim imbecylem ? A matka ?!! Jakim prawem ? Ona ? Odbiła żonę bogatemu mężczyźnie i może tak sobie bezkarnie teraz wejść rozradowana do świętego budynku ? Co za zakłamanie... Pobiegłem szybko na dół. Wszedłem do pokoju, zamknąłem okiennice, drzwi na klucz i przebrałem rzeczy na suchsze. Następnie założyłem skarpety i udałem, że śpię. Była godzina dziewiąta. Wnet trzask drzwiami. Tupanie, przesłodzone śmiechy, dziwny jękot ( to pewnie Abracham ). W drzwiach mam dziurę. Widziałem co wszyscy robią. Ona poszła do kuchni zmywać naczynia, Ludwik szybkim sprężystym krokiem wszedł na piętro, a Abracham udał się do salonu. Wszyscy się rozeszli, zapominając o mnie. Usiadłem na dziurawym krześle. Kurde... Zapomniałem poduszki. Od pasa w dół zaklinowałem się w krześle biurowym. Otarłem spocone ręce o drewniany blat i z całych sił zerwałem się w górę. Wyskoczyłem z krzesła i wylądowałem cudem na blacie drewnianego stołu. Zdyszany usiadłem na nim. Nie. Nie mogłem tego robić. Przecież stół lada moment się załamie. Zszedłem z obiektu i usiadłem na łóżku. Nie byłem gruby. Ważyłem zaledwie 43 kg przy wzroście 170 cm. Cóż się dziwić. Rzadko jadałem, nie wychodziłem na świeże powietrze. Chorowałem. Tak... To chyba te choroby tak mnie fizycznie wakańczały. Otworzyłem okiennice. Słońce świeciło tak jak dawno tego nie robiło. Ciepłe promienie słoneczne okalały moje ciało. Muszę wyjść. Zazwyczaj na tej wsi ciągle pada deszcz. Mgła to rzecz naturalna. Szczerze mówiąc chyba bym dostał zawału gdyby któregoś dnia jej nie było. Codzienność w Gagrinie. Niestety... Otarłem czoło. Otworzyłem okno szerzej. Bez namysłu otwarłem drewnianą rozpadającą się szafę. Mały wybór. Poplamione krwią spodnie dresowe ? A no tak... Kiedy podczas czytania mitów zacięłęm się kartką w żyłę. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Spodnie dresowe odpadają. Zdecydowanie za ciepło. Letnie kąpielówki ? Skąd ja to mam ? Nigdy nie chodzę na basen... A no przecież. Ludwik dał mi to w prezencie na dziesiąte urodziny. Już wtedy były za ciasne, a moja jedna wychodzona noga ledwo się do nich mieściła. Na pewno nie. Za ciasne i zbyt zwracające uwagę. Sięgnąłęm po najdalsze - szare podizurawione jeansowe shorty. Oczywiście otwory wykonane w spodniach nie były zrobione fabrycznie. Po prostu ze względu na ich częste użycie zaczęły się przedzierać. Tak. One będa idealne. Czas na wybór koszuli. Tu nie będzie problemu. Sweter od matki, który rozpruł się po drugim nałożeniu ? Nie. Ciasny pseudo sportowy drespasujący do obu płci ? Odsunąłęm to jak najdalej. Znalazłem go w szatni zeszłej zimy. Było chłodno, a ja nie miałem kurtki więc pożyczyłem to... Coś. Już nigdy tego nie założę. Ale na pewno zabiorę ze sobą. Może uda mi się go sprzedać jakiejś amatorce sportu. W końcu mam ! T-shirt. Czerwony tylko z jedną dziurą w okolicy barku. Tak. Ubiorę to. Po przyodzianiu czas na buty. Bez namysłu po omacku sięgnąłęm po szarawe poszarpane zabłocone jeszcze trampki. Kiedy ja ostatnio byłem na dworze... 13 dni temu podczas zakończenia roku. Dziś pierwszy raz w trakcie wkacji. Dziś po tylu dniach znów widzę łąkę, zwierzęta... Trzeba tylko wydostać się z domu. W razie gdyby matka tu weszła muszę czymś zastawić drzwi. Oh.. Ona tu nie była już od paru lat. Nie wejdzie i dziś. No bo po co ? Żeby znowu milczeć podczas gdy ja próbuję odnaleźć prawdę ? Nie... Nawet tych drzwi nie zakluczę. Nie ka takowej potrzeby. Ale muszę zamknąć okiennice. Ale jak to zrobić od zewnątrz... Już wiem ! Chwyciłem młotek na wpół wybiłem śrubkę. Zostawiłem trochę miejsca między okiennicą, a oknem by móc sięgnąć od środka i wybić śrubkę w całości. Tak to był dobry plan. Wyskoczyłem przez okno zakmknąłęm okiennice. Młotkiem wybiłem już połowę śrubki. Reszte wybije jak wrócę. Obejrzałem się czy nikt mnie nie widzi i biegłem. Jakie to cudowne uczucie móc biegać. Ten wiatr na twarzy, ciepło na skroniach... Ah... Świat. Otwarty świat. Wolny człowiek. To ja. Stawiałem długie szybkie kroki w kierunku górki. Gnałem ile sił. Zaraz... Droga. Nieoznakowany policyjny samochód. Policyjny samochod ? Tutaj ? Dziwne... Muszę dalej biec. Dotarłem na górkę i usiadłem. Spojrzałem na moją małą chatkę. To miejsce... Kompletnie niszczy od środka. Psuję każdego kto tam wejdzie. Ale to wzniesienie to co innego. Koza ! Piękne zwierzę. Nie widziałem ssaków już od ponad miesiąca. Nie miałem okazji, a tu... Taka okazja. Podbiegłem i pogładkałem ją. Ojciec lubił zwierzęta jak ja... Tak przeczuwałem. Nie byłem niczego pewien. Nagle usłyszałem donośny głos z dołu : - Mirka ! Weź Kaję ! Znowu się szlaja po tych pagórkach... Trzeba ją w końcu ubić. Na ten komunikat przestraszyłem się. Kto byłby takim potworem by zabijać to małe młode zwierzę ? Nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Ona nawet nie nadawała się do zjedzenia. Przy spożyciu tego czegoś 70 % stanowiłyby kości. Chwyciłem nieświadome zwierzę i biegłem. Znajdowałem się już w bezpiecznej odległości od górki. Obróciłem głowę. Grubsza pani w podeszłym wieku rozglądała się za kozą, którą ja schowałem w dresie na handel. Nie wiedziałem gdzie zanieść tego drobnego ssaka. Mam ! Stragan. Z tyłu jest mały las tam koza będzie bezpieczna. Ale nie mogłem dać się zauważyć. Ludzie nie mogli mnie widzieć, a przede wszystkim nie mogli widzieć tej małej bezbronnej kózki. 12.00. Samo południe. Słońce zaczynało mocniej grzać. Na twarzy pojawiały mi się czerwone niejednostajne plamy. W końu... Las. Usiadłem na zimnym kamieniu skrytym pod jakimś bukiem. Rozwinąłęm pakunek. Małe zwierzę ledwo oddychało. Było chyba wykończone wycieczką. To tak jak ja. Mimo drobnej postury zwierzę wcale nie było takie lekkie. Na oko ważyło z 12 kg. Ah... To nic. Ważne, że żyje. Jestem już przy targu. Mogę bez problemu sprzedać moją bluzę. Rozwinąłem ją i popatrzyłem. Na oko około 300 rubli. W tej małej wsi za 150 monet o nominale jedmego rubla było przeciętną ceną, za którą można było kupić dobrą bluzkę. Ale ta sportowa bluzka... To było coś innego. Była warta trzy razy tyle, lecz wiedziałem, iż nikt tego nie kupi za 450 rubli. To za dużo dla tych wiejskich ludzi. Dla nich - o wiele za dużo. W całej tej sytuacji istniał tylko jeden problem - koza. Nie wiedziałem gdzie ją zostawić. Puścić wolno po lesie ? Zabije ją wilk, czy niedźwiedź. Zabrać ze sobą ? Ukradną mi. Muszę ją gdzieś schować... Gdzieś gdzie człowiek nie ma miejsca dostępu... Rozglądałem się po targu. Zabiegani biedni ludzie, charujące kobiety, mężczyźni próbujący upchać swoje produkty każdemu napotkanemu klientowi... Tamta kobieta sprzedaje sznurki. Tylko po co ? Zaraz... Sznurek. Sznur.... Mógłbym nim przywiązać kozę do drzewa gdzieś w środku lasu. Wykopałem płytki dół i wsadziłem tam kozę. Przykryłem bluzę, a ją "przyozdobiłem" liśćmi i tulipanami tak by ssak miał dostęp do powietrza. Podszedłem do kobiety. Chuderlawa blondynka około trzydziestki. Miała na sobie długą szmatę. Tak. Wycięty worek założony na ramiona. Udając, że przyglądam się wystawionym na sprzedaż przedmiotom spojrzałem za ladę. Nie miała butów. Dwie białe posiniaczone stopy przykryte kamieniami. - Co chcesz kupić ? - spytała łagdonym głosem i spojrzała się na mnie tak jakbym chciał ją okraść. - Zastanawiałem się nad tym sznurkiem - odrzekłem i wskazałem na solidny słomiany sznur. Najsolidniejszy ze wszystkich. - Oh.. Nad tym ? 178 rubli Zamurowało mnie. Ta kobieta chyba sobie ze mnie kpiła. Bardzo dobrze znałem nasze wiejskie ceny. 178 rubli ?! Bluzka kosztowała tam 150, a jakiś kawał słomy o 28 więcej ? To się nie mieściło w głowie. - Pani się dobrze czuje ? - zapytałem przejmującym głosem - Znakomicie. Masz pieniądze czy mam żyć w przekonaniu, iż jesteś oszustem ? - Z naszej dwójki chyba tylko pani skłonna jest oszukiwać. Mogę dać za ten sznurek mój jeden but. Mężczyzna stojący obok mnie zaśmiał się szyderczo jakby chciał ze mnie zakpić. Wyśmiać mnie. Sprzedawczyni jednak nie było do śmiechu. Ten jeden but był dla niej czymś bardzo wartościowym. Musiała żyć na prawdę nędznie, jeśli uradowała się na wieść, iż dostanie but. Nie parę butów. Tylko jeden but i to jeszcze pewnie o wiele za mały bo kobieta będąca sprzedawczynią miała wielką stopę. Blondynka dała mi sznur i wyszła przed ladę. Niechętnie zdjąłęm but i dałem jej. Trzydniestolatka płakałe ze szczęścia. Próbowała ukryć łzy ocierając je workiem lecz nie udawało się. - Co ty robisz ?! - krzyknął mężczyzna wpatrujący się w kobietę już od dłuższego czasu. Podbiegł do niej i zaczął szarpać lecz reszty konwersacji nie usłyszałem. Wtopiłem się w tłum i szłem na wprost aż do miejsca gdzie ostatmio zostawiłem kozę. Odkryłem dres z tulipanów, odzież przełożyłem i wyciągnąłęm kozę. Wyglądała już lepiej. Ucieczyłem się wiedząć, że uratowałem to biedne stworzenie przed śmiercią. Gdyby ten mężczyzna chociaż chciał z niej zrobić potrawę... To bym rozumiał. Ale ten podlak chciał się po prostu wyrzyć. Dziecię nie było gotowe na śmierć. Chude, kościste, niedożywione... Zawiązałem jej pętle na szyji i zaprowadziłem w środek lasu. Po drodze zauważyłem grupkę turystów. Jeden trzymając aparat w ręce zrobił mi zdjęcie. Myślałem, że oszalał. Obróciłem go by ten mi coś wytłumaczył. On tylko kręcił głową w te i we wte i powtarzał : "krejzi","krejzi". Nie wiedziałem co to słowo oznaczało. Było takie egzotyczne, nieznane... Brzmiało podejrzanie jak wypowiedzenie wojny. Lecz on mnie nie interesował. Dalej szłem z kozą aż znalazłem idealne miejsce. Wysoki piękny klon z grubym pniem. Obwiązałem go sznurem i zostawiłem kozę. Zarzuciłem bluzę na sprzedaż za ramię i udałem się w stronę targu. Czułem się tam jak w swym żywiole. Sprzedaj, zakup, odkup, pożycz... To życie było piękne. Ludzie. Obce twarze, stare twarze, moja twarz. Targi. Podszedłem do młodej wysportowanej zadbanej kobiety. - Zechciałaby pani może kupić ten dres ? Kobieta pocieszająco uśmeichnęła się do mnie i sobie poszła. Pierwsza próba nieudana. Przez 4 godziny próbowałem komuś sprzedać tę bluzę. Byłem wymęczony. Nic dziś nie piłem oprócz tej wody podczas wycieku z kranu. Znowu głód. Nic nowego to moglem przeboleć. Przynajmniej byłem na świeżym powietrzu, a nie w małej komórce... - Proszę pana kupiłby pan... Nie ? Dobrze. Zechciałaby pani zdecydować się na zakup tej blu... Au ! Dobrze. Było powiedzieć ty stara... Dobrze, dobrze mhm. Żegnam. Jakiś mężczyzna przy sklepie spożywczym. Wyglądał na majętnego. Srebrny pas przytrzymywał jeansy. Bez dziur, czyli moje marzenie. Tygrysi kieł na nieskazanej szmarą szyji. Czerwone lśniące tenisówki. Czyste. Już z dala pachniały nowym proszkiem do prania. Podszedłem do niego - Czego chcesz ? - zapytał lekceważąco bogacz - Chce pan kupić tą bluzę dresową... ? -Żałośni. Jesteście wy wszyscy. Chcesz mi tutaj sprzedać bluzę do biegania, a mówisz, że to dres. Wieśniak. Ale podaj mi to - mężczyzna dokładnie oglądał bluzę, dres... Już sam nie wiem co to jest. Potem zaczął wąchać. Tu się robiło niebezpiecznie. Bluza nie była prana od dawna i pewnie śmierdziała nieumytą kozą. - Gdzie ty to trzymałeś ? W chlewie ?! - krzyknął i rzucił mi bluzą prosto w twarz. - Ym.. Nie. Moja matka rok temu uszyła tą... Bluzę. Starała się jak najbardziej. W końcu jest najbardziej szanowaną szfaczką. - Gdzie ?! - zapytał podniecony facet. - No w Indiach. Tak. Szczególnie w Dubaju - żeby sprzedać taką odzież trzeba było trochę nazmyślać. Nie wiedziałem nawet czy Dubaj leży w Indiach, ale pewnie miałem rację bo kupujący bardzo się zainteresował przedmiotem będącym obiektem handlu. - Mhm... A gdzie ta twoja matka mieszka ? - zapytał podejrzliwie bogacz. - Daleko bardzo. Właśnie gdzieś jeździ po świecie. Nie wiem gdzie teraz przebywa. Może w Finlandii może w Ameryce Północnej. - coraz bardziej zdawało mi się, iż mężczyzna doskonale wie kim jestem. Ten spojrzał na mnie pobłażliwie. - Ile za tą szmatę ?! - krzyknął. Miałem wrażenie, że ten subtelny, elegancki mężczyzna zaraz mnie pobije. - 350 rubli. Obcy lecz znajomy mi osobnik płci męskiej rzucił woreczek monet pod moje nogi, popatrzył z pogardą i wyrwał bluzkę z moich rąk. Podniosłem woreczek. Matko Przenajświętsza... ! Przecież sam woreczek kosztowałby z 250 rubli ! Był jedwabny, piękny. Pachniał jeszcze wspomnianym przeze mnie wcześniej proszkiem do prania. To był piękny zapach. Otworzyłem sakiewkę. Nie okłamał mnie. 300 rubli. Plus jeszcze te 250, za które bez problemu sprzedam woreczek. Tak ! To był mój szczęśliwy dzień. Uradowany biegłem w stronę lasu gdzie zostawiłem moją kochaną kózkę. Przybyłem na miejsce. Nie zapomniałem go. Duży klon. Chwila... Coś tu jest nie tak. Jest las, jest drzewo, są krzaki, jest sznur przywiązany do pnia i koza. Zaraz... Tu nie ma sznura ani kozy ! Może się zerwała ? Nie... To by nie było do niej podobna. Nie przerwała by takiego mocnego, silnego sznura. To nie możliwe. Niewiarygodne. Ktoś... Ukradł mi moją kozę... ! Podbiegłem do drzewa. Jak myślałem. Sznur przecięty nożycami. Kozy nie ma. Tylko jakaś poplamiona koperta na wpół przykryta liśćmi i szara duża szmata, w której coś było zawinięte. Otworzyłem kopertę. 1046 rubli. 1046 rubli ? Ta koza była co najmniej warta 1500 ! Młoda zwinna, piękna. Tak się przywiązywała do człowieka. A teraz... Jakiś bydlak ją zabrał ! Płakałem. Nie mogłem znieść tej myśli. Mój jedyny przyjaciel. Chociaż znałem ją zaledwie 7 godzin już wiedziałem, iż mogę z nią spędzać każdą wolną chwilę mojego życia. Pasać ją, karmić. Biegać, ganiać się. Głaskać. A teraz ? Mam tylko tę szarą szmatę i parę monet. A właśnie... Co jest w tym tobołku ? Pachniało. Ładnie. Ciepłem rozgrzanego grilla. Oczywiście ja go nigdy nie miałem, lecz sąsiedzi kupili ostatnio takową maszynę i nawet w moim pokoju czuć było te aromaty przypiecznoych gęsi i grillowanych knurów. Otworzyłem pakunek. Nie mogłem wyjść z niedowierzenia. To była... Tak ! Moja koza. Zgrillowana. Upieczona. Pachniała tak wybornie ale... Nie. Nie mogłem jej zjeść. Była niedoprawiona. Czegoś jej brakowało, a po drugie to była moja przyjaciółka. Ale nie jadłem nic od wczoraj rana. Nic. Obwiązałem sobie szmatę dookoła bioder. Pieniądzę wsadziłem do małego woreczka. Kopertę wyrzuciłem.Nie była mi potrzebna. Wyszedłem z lasu. Robiło się ciemno. Była 19.00. Szedłem do domu ulicą koło sklepów i powojennych kamienic. Aż umierałem z pragnienia. Warzywniak po lewej stronie. Jakiś mężczyzna za ladą. Starszy, brodaty. Wyglądał na zmęczonego drwala. Kończył już pracę. Opróżniał kasę z drobnych monet. Korzystając z okazji wbiegłem do sklepu. Chwyciłem za puszkę lemoniady, sos grecki, puszkę z sardynkami w oleju i zioła, a także 10 plasterków sera. 670 rubli. Zostało mi jedynie 700 rubli i moja część kozy oraz ten... Woreczek. Wyszłem ze sklepu. Była już noc. Godzina 22.00. Nietoperze latały po ulicach, z dala ryczała jakaś dojna krowa. Pobiegłem w stronę domu. Szczelnie wszystkie zapakowałem w szarą szmatę. Byłem już koło domu. Kurde... Abracham. Znowu wchodził do stajni. Mógł mnie z łatwością rozpoznać. Obeszłem dom łażąc po krzakach i drzewach. W końcu moje okno. Położyłem pakunek na podłodze i przez szparę po omacku szukałem młotka. Znalazłem. Wybiłem śrubę. Okiennice się otwarły. Przeniosłem pakunek na stół. Następnie otworzyłem je szerzej. Wskoczyłem do środka. Obróciłem się by zamknąć okiennice. Blada morda Abrachama. - C..co rob..robisz ? - zapytał swoim jęczącym głosem. O dziwo zapytał. Nigdy nic do mnie nie powiedział, tak.. To była jego pierwsza próba zaczęcia jakiejkolwiek konwersacji. Czyli Abracham nie był ułomny, miał tylko jakieś problemy z rozwojem. Może nie chodził do szkoły, a dałbym sobie uciąć obie ręcę i oddać swoją część kozy o to, iż Ludwik nie nauczał syna w domu. - Zamykałem okiennice, idę dziś wcześniej spać. Ym.. Pa - nie wiedziałem co mówić do Abrachama. Czułem, że nie mieliśmy wspólnych tematów i tak też chyba było. I tak nie czułem do niego sympatii. Więcej - nie lubiłem go. - Aha. To mi s... Mi sieeee zdawa... Zdawało. Że-e. Że... A nie. Nie wa-wa. Nie ważne. - odpowiedział Abracham i ze swoją tępą miną powędrował do stajni. Na to liczyłem. Zamknąłęm okno, okiennice przybiłem śrubką. Zakluczyłem się, a na klamkę nałożyłem drewniane zabezpieczenie przed ewentualnym wejściem. Usiadłem na łóżku. Rozłożyłem swój tobołek. Ym... Ta koza. Prawdziwe solidne udo. Dobry kawałek, powiedziałbym, iż najlepszy. Otworzyłem puszkę. Tss... Wybuchła mi w rękach i podskakiwała, aż do drzwi. Zerwałem się z łóżka i zatamowałem otwór bluzką. Szybko podmiosłem ją do góry i napiłem się paru łyków lemoniady, która wybuchła chociaż nie była gazowana. Ymm... Ten smak. Pierwszy raz w życiu napiłem się lemoniady. Ciekawe jakie potrawy i napoje lubił mój ojciec ? Cóż... Chyba już się o tym nie dowiem. Co ja gadam... Nie mogę się poddawać. Prędzej czy później poznam prawdę o mojej rodzinie.odstawiłem lemoniadę na półokrągły stół i przykryłem jakąś czapką z daszkiem, którą właśnie znalazłem w kącie koło drzwi. Ponoć wtedy smak się zachowuje, a chciałem sobie zostawić na później. Dotknąłęm uda. Bardzo ciepłe. Cóż... Ktoś musiał je dobrze zgrillować. Wtedy było wrzące, a teraz idealne. Otworzyłem mieszankę przypraw, którą zakupiłem wcześniej w sklepie. Posypałem ziołami mięso. Urwałem sobie najlepszy kawałek i zjadłem... To jedzenie rozpływało się w ustach, nie jadłem takiej formy zwierzęcia od bardzo dawna. Chyba w tym roku nie zjadłem jeszcze takiego uda. I sądzę, że nie zjem. Wchłonąłęm połowę mojej kozy w niecałą godzinę, a był to spory kawałek jak na tak małe zwierzę. Resztę owinąłęm szmatą pieluszką i odłożyłem obok lemoniady. Wcześniej jednak zeskrobałem każdą najmniejszą przyprawę bo podobno one nie odkładają się na później. Tak przynajmniej słyszałem z Jej ust, a matka nie znała się zbytnio na gotowaniu. Mogła się mylić. Resztę prowiantu schowałem pod łóżko tak by choć puszka z sardynkami wystawała. To mi poprawiało humor. Wiedziałem, iż jutro nie będę musiał wychodzić na śniadanie bo jedzenie miałem w pokoju. Szkoda, że wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem. Zgasiłem mój "złoty" żyrandol, poprawiłem poduszkę i zasnąłęm. To był jedyny dzień w całym roku, w którym poczułem się choć trochę szczęśliwy. Dzień 3 Hałaśliwe rozmowy, bieganina. Auć... Nawet moje twarde łóżko skacze. Chwila.. Trzęsienie ziemi ? Kataklizm ? A nie. To tylko Ludwik. Odgłos namoczenia szmaty i plask ! Uderzenie zamoczonej ścierki o drewnianą podłogę. Jest. Dźwięk zmywania naczyń i tłuczenia szklanek. Obecny. Czuje się trochę jak w szkole. Przestawianie mebli by poodkurzać... Brak odpowiedzi. Aha. Znowu przegapiłem. Nie stać nas na odkurzacz. Tym razem nie miałem żadnych wątpliwości - poniedziałek. Odsunąłęm kołdrę. Usiadłem na łóżku. Dziś nie byłem głodny, czułem się wręcz syty. Nie czułem głodu. Po raz pierwszy... To udo z kozy. Było wyśmienite. Ale dziś jest nowy dzień. W domu do 20.00 nie ma Ludwika. Teraz jest 08.00. On zawsze wychodził do pracy o ósmej. Matka sprząta salon. Abracham w stajni. Mimo wszystko musiałem to sprawdzić. Otworzyłem okiennice. Mhm. Pod nasz dom podjechał biały jeep. Prowadził go jakiś chudy młody chłopak mniej więcej w dmoim wieku. To był szofer Ludwika. Podjeżdżał pod nasz dom codziennie, a ten bufon wchodził do auta, rzucał papiery na przednie siedzenie i klaskał w dłonie. To w jaki sposób on traktował tego chłopaka... Był bezczelny. W samochodzie coś na niego krzyknął, wskazał palce w stronę swojej drogi do pracy. Reszty nie widziałem. Czyli w domu jest tylko Ona i Abracham. Zaraz... Ktoś wychodzi ze stajni. Pewnie syn Ludwika. Ale jak ? Przecież on teraz idzie w stronę budynku. Zaraz... Z budynku wychodzi matka ? Ale... Jak ?! Po co tam była ? Pewnie jakiś problem z końmi. O ile one tam w ogóle były. Zaraz... Pusty dom. Bez problemu mogę wyjść z pokoju. Skorzystałem z sytuacji. Zerwałem się z łóżka. Odsunąłęm zabezpieczenie z klamki. Wyszedłem z pokoju. Było ciepło. Cieplej niż wczoraj. Ciekawe co zrobili z tym kranem... Muszę to sprawdzić. Wbiegłem po schodach na górę. Były mokre od wcześniejszego mycia. Drzazg nie ubyło, dziury się nie załatały. Jedynie schody były wilgotne od wody. Byłem już na górze. Pobiegłem do ich pokoju. Wczoraj zauważyłem tam coś co chciałem zobaczyć, ale oni przyszli za szybko. Wsunąłęm się pod łóżko. Wyciągnąłęm czerwony gruby album. Wstałem z zakurzonej podłogi. Spojrzałem za okno. Matka już szła w stronę domu. Abracham był w stajni. Wybiegłem. Nie miałem czasu by sprawdzać stan jakiegoś idiotycznego kranu. Zbiegłem ze schodów. Wszedłem do pokoju. Nałożyłem zabezpieczenie, zamknąłęm okiennice. Huk drzei. Był przewiew. Czyli matka właśnie weszła do domu. Zobaczyłem ją przez dziurę w drzwiach. Nic się nie zmieniła. Szare podarte gumiaki, brązowe falujące włosy i fioletowa nędzna sukienka. Wyglądała na zmęczoną. Miała podkrążone oczy - musiała tamtej nocy nie spać. Ciekawe co takiego się wczoraj u niej działo. Ah... To smutne. Interesuję się bardziej moją matką niż ona mną. Żelazny łańcuszek, którego nigdy nie zdejmowała. Te pocieszne rysy twarzy i delikstne białe dłonie. Blada cera i posiniaczone kolana. Jakby ktoś ją pobił ? Ludwik ? Nie. On nie podniósłby ręki na muchę. Nie obroniłby małego kotka. Ludwik był tchórzem tak samo jak matka. Bała się bym poznał prawdę o ojcu. Byli siebie warci. Chwyciłem za poduszkę i wsadziłem ją w dziurę w krześle. Usiadłem i otworzyłem album. Data była zamazana. Jakby ktoś próbował ją czymś zmyć. Efekt był udany. Nie dało się roczytać liter, a miałem dobry wzrok. Przewinąłęm na następną stronę. Jakaś dziewczynka. Fotografia była wyblakła. Jak sie okazało - wszystkie takie były. Może to wina złego aparatu. Albo zdjęcia były stare. Nie wiem. Dziecko było malutkie. Miało może pare lat. Polchna buzia i duże roześmiane oczy. Falbankowa sukienka i kokardka na głowie. W ręce dziecko trzymało drewnianą grzechotkę ręcznie robioną. Mógłbym przysiądz, iż w dzieciństwie teź taką miałem. Ale co to za dziewczynka ? Może matka. Była trochę podobna. Czyli odziedziczyłem coś po matce... Eh. Już nie mam tej zabawki. Matka sprzedała ją w krytycznym momencie gdy Ludwik miał kryzys w firmie. To przez niego... Z niechęcią przerwóciłem kolejną stronę. Ten cały album pachniał perfumami Ludwika. Odrażający, szorstki zapach, którego używa się w teatrach do psikania sztucznych róż dla aktorów. Tak przynjamniej słyszałem od matki. Kiedyś często wychodziła i zostawałem sam. Dziś nie rusza się z domu. Kolejna strona, kolejne zdjęcie. Tak... To musiało być ciało mojego ojca. A twarz ? Została wycięta. Niechlujnie. Prawdopodobnie przez Nią. Stał obok młodej dziewczyny. To była matka. Z pewnością. Chociaż zdjęcie było tak wyblakłe, że aż prawie czarno-białe lub brązowe... To i tak widziałem na nim moją matkę. Kręcone długie włosy. Wtedy ich jeszcze nie farbowała... Tak czułem. Szara sukienka z falbankami u dołu. To nie było do niej podobne. Uśmiech i radosne oczy. Jaka ona była szczęśliwa... Młoda... Żywa... Obok niej ojciec. Z postury przypominał Ludwika. Niestety. Miał długie ręce, jeansową marynarkę i czarne spodnie ze złotym pasem. Przeczuwałem, że też się uśmiechał. Stali na jakimś parkingu. Parę przejeżdżających samochodów, drogowskaz... Z tyłu jakaś kobieta wsiadająca do samochodu. Była obrócona. Do złudzenia przypominała mi matkę. Już wiem. Miała tą samą sukienkę jak ona. Fioletowa podarta płachta w jasnożółte żonkile. Ale to mie była ona. Moja matka stała obok ojca. Szczęśliwa, uradowana... Słońce świeciło na zdjęciu. Parę chmur, na trzecim planie jakiś ptak. Była ładna pogoda... Z tyłu jakiś garaż, budynek. Coś w stylu dużego sklepu ze sprzętem RTV,AGD. Duży szyld z żelaznymi literami. Układały się one w napis Lenox. Skąd ja znam te słowo ? Gdzieś je widziałem... No tak ! Na telewizorze. Czyli to tam musieli go kupić. Ale czemu Ona nie chce z niego korzystać ? Dziwne. Ale przynajmniej wiem jedno. Ojciec kupił to w USA razem z matką. Czyli musieli się tam poznać lub razem tam wyjechali... Przecież na sklepie wisi amerykańska flaga. To nie był przypadek. Cała ta okolica wyglądała obco. Palec w lewym dolnym rogu. Jakiś nieudolny fotograf musiał robić im zdjęcie. Długi niezgrabny palec i żelazny duży sygnet we wzory z wężami. Wyglądał na dobytek majętnej osoby. Przewinałęm kolejną stronę. Nic. Potem następną i następną. Żadnych fotografii. Jak to ? Tylko 2 zdjęcia ? Przecież to bez sensu. Jakaś notatka z tyłu albumu przyczepiona do okładki. "Jesteś teraz tam gdzie powinnaś być". Co ? Ale dla kogo ta adnotacja ? Schowałem album pod łóżkiem. Co teraz zrobić ? Może poszukam jakiejś książki... Albo znowu wyjdę z domu ? Tak. To był dobry pomysł.Zamknąć drzwi ? Nie. Wczoraj matka nie weszła do pokoju więc dziś też nie wejdzie. Wyjąłęm bluzę ze skrzypiącej szafy. Zrobiłem to samo z oknem co wczorajszego dnia. Wyszedłem. Miałem w kieszeni 200 rubli i woreczek, który wczoraj otrzymałem. Musiałem go dziś sprzedać. Wyszedłem z domu. Matka. Wychodziła z domu. Pewnie skończyła sprzątać. Musiałem się szybko ukryć. Skoczyłem w krzaki. Patrzyłem na Nią. Weszła do stajni. Już miałem pójść gdy nagle usłyszałem wrzask. Krzyk. Obróciłem głowę. Matka zabierała talerze i wychodziła ze stajni. Była czymś widocznie zdenerwowana. Potykała się o swoją długą czarną suknię z dziurami wykonanymi przez mole. Miała obdarty nos i zepsutą fryzurę. Musiała się wywalić. Ale... Czemu słyszałem ten odgłos ? Nie wydawało mi się by należał do matki. Zaraz... Ona przecież miała problemy z gardłem. Nie krzyczała. Więc kto ? Przecież wrzask wydostawał się ze stajni. Trudno. A może miałem zwidy ? Jest już 10.00. Targ zaraz zostanie otwarty muszę upchnąć ludziom ten woreczek zanim inni handlarze podadzą swoje propozycje sprzedaży podobnych obiektów. Wybiegłem poza teren domu co chwilę oglądając się za siebię. Spowolniłem kroku. Zdyszałem się i miałem kolkę. Siedzę całymi dniami w domu. Nie przywykłem do takich dystansów. - Dzień Dobry - powiedziałem otyłej matce mojego znajomego "Rudego". - Dzień Dobry. Czy to ty jesteś Abracham, o którym mi naopowiadał Loki ? - tak... Nawet pośród obcych ludzi byłem mylony z tym tumanem. A Loki to prawdziwe imię Rudego. Był wysoki i dobrze grał w siatkówkę. To było jedyne co umiał robić poza bezustannym ględzeniem. Nikt go nie lubił oprócz mnie. To on pomagał mi przemycać książki z biblioteki. Chłopak jego siostry pracował w naszej szkole jako bibliotekarz. Rudy zagadywał go kiedy ja chowałem książki do worka mającego mi robić za plecak. Chociaż na to wskazywał jego pseudonim - Loki wcale nie był rudy. Po prostu był tak samo nielubiany jak rudzi ludzie w naszej szkole. Wszyscy mieli do nich uprzedzenia. - Nie proszę pani nazywam się Ratinov Olexy Breivik. Mój starszy brat to Abracham. - Przepraszam, przepraszam... Do widzenia Ratinov - odpowiedziała pani Aristow i udała się na targ. Nie mogłem pokazać, że idę w tę samą stronę więc skręciłem pokazując tym samym, iż udaję się na zepsuty plac zabaw. Zapach starej ubitej dechami wsi. Małe domy wykonane z drewna zapadające się w ziemi. W oddali moja szkoła. Długi trzypiętrowy budynek, na którym farba należała do rzadkości. Wielkie płaty odchodziły od powierzchni niczym łuski z ryby. Niedaleko plac zabaw. Pare dzieci. 3 dziewczynki i 2 chłopców biegało dookoła wbitego patyka w ziemie. Wszedłem na teren plazu zabaw. Dziurawa żelazna zjeżdżalnia prowadząca do małego jeziorka. Wisząca na jednym zardzewiałym łańcuchu huśtawka, a za nią obiekt przypominający karuzelę. Z tyłu w krzakach schowane niechlujnie auto. Duży jeep bez jednego koła z powybijanymi szybami. Nie było w nim niczego. Pusty, wszystko skradzione... Wyrwane tylne drzwi leżały niedaleko w zaroślach. Koło auta pusty kanister na benzynę. Podniosłem go z nadzieją, że komuś sprzedam. Nie... Na pewno nie. Dziura od dołu i zarysowany przód. Nie nadawało się do niczego. Odrzuciłem kanister w stronę samochodu i usiadłem na przełamanej ławce. Zacząłęm rozmyślać nad tym czy dzieci korzystające z tego placu zabaw mają jakiekolwiek pieniądze i jak tak - ile ich mają. Wyjąłem woreczek z kieszeni jeszcze raz. Ładny jedwabny materiał zawiązany na dwóch czarnych elastycznych sznurkach. Musiałem to sprzedać. Podszedłem do niskiego chłopca mającego góra 9 lat. - kupujesz ? - zapytałem i pokazałem woreczek. - Nie. Na co mi to ?! - odkrzyknął i pobiegł w stronę swojego kolegi. Najwieocznej nie doceniałmpiekna tego przedmiotu. Chodziłem po placu zabaw i wypatrywałem osoby, która chętna by była kupić woreczek za więcej niż 250 rubli. Przestałem mieć jakiekolwiek nadzieje na sprzedaż. Przeskoczyłem przez dziurawy czerwony płot. Spojrzałem w górę. Burzowe chmury. Kropił deszcz. Zimne krople łaskotały mnie po głowie. Zdjąłem bluzę i okryłem nia głowę. Nie chciałem mieć mokrych włosów bo zmoczyłbym prześcieradło w pokoju, a nie zamierzam prosić matkę o pomoc w umyciu go. Zrobiłbym to sam bez problemu lecz... W pokoju nie mam kranu, a wychodzenie z pokoju odpada. Udałem się w stronę targu. Zaczynało być coraz bardziej deszczowo. Piorun. Trafił w dom mojego nauczyciela matematyki. Zatrząsło całą ulicą. Z okna wypadło szkło, a okiennice otwarły się. Ciekawe czy L'oret był w domu. Nasz nauczyciel był francuzem. Mieszkał we Francji całe życie, ale z niewiadomych powodów rok temu przeprowadził się do Gagarina. Zastąpił naszą nauczycielkę, ponieważ ta zmarła na raka płuc, z którym zmagała się od dwunastu lat. Poczułem, że ktoś ciągnie mnie za bluzkę i pcha do tyłu. Wydawać by się mogło, że to uczucie spowodowane zmęczeniem i ochłodzeniem organizmu. W końcu obróciłem się. Dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka stała za mną i trzymała w ręku rulonik banknotów każdy o nominale stu rubli. Zaświeciły mi się ślepia - Tak ? Co się stało ? - Pan chciał sprzedać tamtemu chłopakowi ten woreczek. Mu się nie przyda, ale... Jako portfel dla siostry byłby idealny. - Portfel ? Dla siostry ? To ile ona musi mieć pieniędzy by je trzymać w portfelu ? - chyba nie powinienem był mówić ostatniego zdania. Już miałem chwycić te piekne banknoty - Dużo. Jutro na urodziny zamierzam jej dać portfel k go ozdobić, a ten.... Ten jest idealny. Ile kosztuje ? Zastanowiłem się jaką podać cenę. Gdybym wymyślił coś około 1000 rubli dziewczynka by uciekła i nie zdecydowała się na zakup. Mimo wszystko miała w ręce przynajmniej 3000 rubli i widziałem, że nie zna się zbytnio na cenach. W końcu przełamałem się i zapytałem : - A ile ty oferujesz ? - udałem, że nie widzę jej splotu banknotów. Starałem się nie pokazywać mojego zafascynowania tąże sumą. - 2600 rubli - powiedziała i dała mi do ręki pieniądze wręcz wpychając je na siłę. Następnie ulegle wręczyłem jej woreczek i gestem skineinia głowy podziękowałem jej za udaną transakcję. Obróciłem się na pięcie i biegłem do domu. To niemożliwe ! Nieprawdopodobne ! 2600 rubli... Ta dziewczynka była niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Nagle w przeciągu kilku sekund wzbogaciłem się przez nią o 2600 rubli ! Robiło się coraz zimniej. Silny wiatr poruszał drzewa i wyrywał krzaki z korzeni. Deszcz powoli zalewał ulice, grzmoty doprowadziły mnie do lekkiego oguchnięcia na lewe ucho. Błyskawice rozjaśniały czarne niebo i malowały przerażający widok. Pioruny spalały kawałki gleby. Obróciłem się i zobaczyłem dym. Ogień. Krzyki ludzi. Piorun musiał uderzyc w czyjiś stragan lub nawet kilka stoisk. Pobiegłem jak najszybciej do domu. Byłem po drugiej stronie ulicy. Jadąca cieżarówka ślizgała się na obmarzniętej powierzchni. Do tego doszedł grad. Pdbijał się od szyb samochodów i uderzał we mnie. Kule wielkości piłek do golfa waliły w deski i rozwalały blaszane dachy robiąc w nich zagłębienia orzez które przeciekała woda. Ulica była cała zalana. Taka pogoda w Gagarinie była rzadkością. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem takiej burzy. Może to z powodu mojego braku wychodzenia na dwór..? Nie. Na pewno nie. Taka pogoda nie była czymś normalnym. Woda sięgała po kolana, samochody powodowały wypadki. Przebiegłem przez ulicę gdy wnet... Mały rozpędzony fiat przejechał mi stopę po czym wjechał w grupę stojących staruszków jednocześnie niszcząc sklep, w którym wczoraj byłem na zakupach. Nie mogłem się ruszyć. W końcu podniosłem swój tors. Zaczęłe, się czołgać. Minęły 2 godziny. Z każdą minutą było coraz gorzej. Więcej wody, deszczu, gradu, wiatru, błyskawic. Znajdowałem się pod swoim oknem. Rozejrzałem się. Żadnego podparcia. Stajnia zamknięta na kłódkę. Dom chwiał się, wszystkie kwiaty zostały zalane, drzewo przewróciło się 4 metry przed domem gniotąc mój stary dwudziestoletni rower. I tak nie był nic wart. Służył mi jedynie do przejazdu od domu do szkoły i z powrotem. Wyglądał gorzej niż to auto na placu zabaw. Jeden pedał, przedourawione koło. Zablokowana kierownica, którą jak pamiętam sklejałem kiedyś żywicą z drzewa, które zniszczyło pojazd. Teraz jedynym ocalałym obiektem z roweru był żelazny duży dzwonek. Leżał obok mnie, a za nim roztrzaskany wiklinowy dziurawy niegdyś koszyk ofiarowany mi na szóste urodziny. Leżałem. Głodny, spragniony wody. Zmęczony. Obejrzałem się za siebię. Moja stopa... Nie było jej. Tylko spłaszczony kawałek skóry. Na mięśniu wisiała zawinięta kostka od palca. Nie miałem paznokci. Wszystkie odpadły razem z ich podłożem. Ale co mnie obchodziły paznokcie ?!! Ja... Nie miałem palca. Urwany. Byłem w szoku, krew tryskała na drewniane ściany mojego domu. Krzyczałem, biłem w deski - na nic. W końcu zacząłem używać dzwonka, lecz zapomniałem, że nie działał już od paru lat. Był cały zdarty. Minęło 5 godzin. 18.00. Burza nie ustawała. Była taka sama jak wcześniej. Wiatr wiał coraz silniej, a deszcz ciągle lał. Zacząłęm się topić. Woda zalała już moje całe ciało za wyjątkiem szyji. Ułożyłsm się w pozycji jakbym robił pompkę. Wyprostowałem ręce i wygiąłem szyję oraz głowę do góry by jak najdłużej wytrzymać. W końcu nie mogłem. Miałem całe zdarte palce, dłonie były posiniaczone. Upadłem na twarz. Moja głowa była pod wodą. Nie oddychałem. Wypuszczałem bąbelki i krztusiłem się. Woda zalała mi płuca, napłynęła do zatok. Nie mogłem tak już wytrzymać. Plunąłem krwią, która rozpłynęła się w wodzie i zamknąlem powieki. Otworzyłem lekko buzie i...Koniec. Dzień 4 Jakieś szmery, krzątanina. Piskliwe głosy. Nieznane. Szybkie oddechy. Widziane przez powieki kształty przypominające młotki i wiertła. Długie liny. Nie jestem pod wodą, jest mi ciepło. Otworzyłem oczy. Leżałsm na łóżku polowym. Śruby wbijały mi się w stopy czułem swój stęchły oddech. Podniosłem lekko dłoń. Au... Jestem osłabiony. Do tętnic mam powpinane jakieś liny... Coś w stylu przedłużaczy. Wszystko podłączone jest do aparatury usadowionej za mną. Nie czuję stopy. Chciałem nią pokiwać ale na marne. Tylko mrowienie w okolicy palców. Spojrzałem w górę. Tss... Oślepiające światło rozjaśniające ten w miarę jasny pokój. Duża lampa posyłała swoje promienie świetlne na szklaną szybę wmontowaną w ścianę tuż przede mną. Rozjerzałem się po pokoju. Po prawej stronie znajdowała się biała marmurowa etażerka. Na niej zapełnione do połowy pudełko chusteczek. Dalej jedynie zielona lekarska kurtyna oddzielają mnie prawdopodobnie od drugiego pomieszczenia. Po lewej ten sam widok z różnicą, iż nie było tam etażerk, a elektrogardiograf wskazujący moje różnice napieć pomiędzy ruchami serca. W pokoju nikogo nie było. Tylko duże okno na mały pokój. Ściany w tamtym pomieszczeniu były szare obskrobane. 3 fotele przed szybą i mały stół zaś na nim pęk kluczy i długopisy w szklanym kubku. Obróciłem głowę. Ściany były błękitne, niebieskie. Podłoga wyłożona kafelkami przypominała mi łazienkę z drugiego piętra mojego domu. Nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem. Przecież w Gagarinie nie ma szpitali.... Nagle poczułem ostry ból w okolicach stopy. Usiadłem na niewygodnym łóżku i zauważyłem, iż całą lewą nogę mam w bandażach. Stosunkowo świeżych lecz z licznymi plamami świeżej krwi. Byłem ubrany w długą żeńską białą piżamę. Przypominała takie ze szpitali. Kiedyś zachorowałem na zapalenie płuc i właśnie w takiej placówce nosiłem podobne ubrania. Dwie rurki wetknięte w mój nos przeszkadzały mi oddychać. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że byłem podłączony do kroplówki. Wyciągnąłem je. Rozbolała mnie głowa. Odpiąłem ręke z zabezpieczających pasów przypiętych do łóżka i złapałem się za stopę. Ja... Nie mam palca. Tylko jakiś kawałek plastiku ! Zamiast palca miałem pozszywany kawałek skóry wepnięty w szwy. Krzknąłem jednocześnie czując duszący spiekot w gardle wraz z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. Ale przynajmniej zyskałem czucie w stopie. Bardzo mnie bolała. Jakby ktoś mnie w nią ciął. W końcu zaczęłem krzyczeć. Z bólu i strachu. Byłem kaleką, nie wiem czy mogłem chodzić. Wtedy do pokoju wbiegła cała chmara ludzi. 3 młode pielęgniarki z narzędziami potrzebnymi do pracy stanęły przy szybie by przepuścić lekarzy. Szóstka ludzi podeszła do mnie, a za nimi zdawało mi się widzieć matkę. Albo to tylko omamy spowodowane odwodnieniem. - Co on zrobił ?! - krzyknął lekarz patrzący się ze złością na pielęgniarki - Miałyście go pionować tak ?!! Wtedy jedna niska brunetka spojrzała się na resztę współpracowniczek i wymamrotała : - Nie miałyśmy go pilnować tylko Stefana. Nawet dr Vasirichov tak nam powiedziała. Ale... Chyba hie ma co pilnować bo on zaraz umrze i nie warto go trzymać przy tym respiratorze, już po nim. Żona zmarła na miejscu on w szpitalu. To normalne, że ludzie nie przeżywają po zderzeniu z rozpędzonym samochodem... Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że muszę być w jakiejś przychodni. Oraz, iż rzekomy Stefan to prawdopodobnie jeden ze staruszków, w których wjechał samochód. Lekarz groźnie spojrzał na stojącą obok niego kobietę, która właśnie znowu podpinała mi elektordy do klatki piersiowej. - Nie ma sensu. Zostaw go. Wybudził się pewnie jeszcze jest pod wpływem leków. Zostawmy go i niech ktoś przyniesie mu jedzenie. Jeszcze jutro chłopak stąd wyjdzie wypisze mu zwolnienie przyprowadzicie rodziców - powiedział doktor i ruchem ręki nakazał wszystkim rozejść się. Musiał być głównym ordynatorem tego miejsca. W końcu poszli. Leżałem w bezruchu nie wiedziałem co się stało. Nikt nawet mnie nie poinformował co się ze mną stało czy chociażby jaki jest dzień tygodnia. Odsłoniłem trochę kurtynę. Leżała tam kobieta bez gałki ocznej, a obok niej stała kołyska. Bez dziecka. Chyba przeczuwałem co się stało. Zasłoniłem zasłonę. Odsłoniłem drugą kurtynę. Młody mężczyzna wijący się w konwulsjach. Był cały mokry i brudny. Nagle zauważyłem, że w moją stronę idzie jakaś kobieta. Zachyliłem kurtynę i przykryłem się puchową kołdrą. Nagle do mojego przediału weszła kobieta. Opalona umalowana. Wyglądała jak plastikowy manekin. Zdjęła z etażerki chusteczki i wrzuciła do czarnego worka. Przez chwilę jej nieuwagi rozszerzyłem go. Tak jak myślałem. Worek ze śmieciami. Nagle kobieta położyła tacę z jedzeniem na białą etażerkę. Potem chwyciła białą szklankę i nalała do niej wodę z kranu. Podała mi do ręki. - Trzymaj. Cud, że udało ci się z tego wyjść - powiedziała i spojrzała z politowaniem. - Przepraszam... Proszę pani ale co mi tak właściwie dolegało ? Dziewczyna dziwnie się na mnie spojrzała i zaciskając wpierw usta rzekła : - Cóż. Mi to tam nie można o tym mówić. Bo ja nic mam nie wiedzieć. Tylko nudzi mi się tu czasami. Ojciec ma w tej chacie sporo ludzi do wyleczenia. Pomagam mu. Tu nie ma pracy dla mnie ludzi z moim wykształceniem tu nie zatrudniają, a nie będę siedzieć na targu w pełnym słońcu. Jak nie mam co robić to słucham co komu dolega. - A mi co dolegało ? - zapytałem niepewnie. - Ponoć zszywali ci dwa palce. Tylko jeden masz zdeformowany. Nie wiem, który ale to musi obrzydliwie wyglądać. I miałeś całą spłaszczoną stopę. Nafaszerowali ją jakimiś hormonami i teraz ponoć jest ok. A ja się tu głównie tobą zajmowałam wiesz... Zmieniałam kroplówki dopełniałam je, zmieniałam bandaże. Byłeś cały wymarznięty i miałeś zalany płuca. Odsysali ci wodę bo naleciała do zatok i mogła zalać mózg. Długo tu byłeś. Już drugi tydzień mija. Na ten komunikat zamarłem. Drugi tydzień ?! Czyli jest 28 lipca. Niesamowite. - Ale jesteś jednym z ostatnich pacjentów. Burza zdemolowała prawie całe miasto. Teraz dużo odbudowali. - Ale gdzie jestem ? Co to za miejsce ? Dziewczyna znowu zrobiła skwaszoną minę i ścisnęła usta. - Jesteśmy we wsi koło Syczowki. Mój ojciec jest niemcem. Lekarzem. Założył tą chatę by pomagać ofiarom kataklizmów. Już dawno nie mieliśmy tylu klientów. Ciesz się, że twój ojciec ma pieniądze bo wizyta tutaj nie należy do najtańszych. Znowu zrobiła mi się słabo. Wspomniała o Ludwiku. Czyli on tu był. Podły szmaciarz. Ciekawe czy ten jego niedorozwinęty syn też tu jest. Tylko ich tu brakowało. Nagle dziewczyna - jak się później dowiedziałem Monika - wyszła zostawiając mnie samego. Zgłodniałem. Przełożyłem drewnianą tacę na kolana. Zupa mleczna, opiekane ziemniaki i gruby kotlet z wołowiny. W oddzielnej miseczce sałatka - cieńko pokrojony ser, pomidory, sałata i duze kawałki rzodkiewki. Wszystko skropione cytryną. Nie zdziwiłem się czemu tu tak drogo. Kiedy ostatni raz byłem w szpitalu dostałem małą kostkę masła i połowę bułki. A jednak miałem do wypicia jedną szklankę wody z kranu. Zjadłem posiłek. Poczułem się senny. Ułożyłem głowę na materacu. Zamknąłem oczy. Czułem się dziwnie. Tnący ból w stopie przeszkadzał mi w zaśnięciu. Lecz nagle poczułem się senny. Już miałem zasnąć gdy nagle usłyszałem głośny elektryczny dźwięk dzwonka. Zerwałem się. Spojrzałem przez szybę. Drzwi w pomieszczeniu otwierały się. Do pokoju, z którym byłem oddzielony jedynie szklaną szybą wchodziła właśnie niska murzynka. Stanęła koło parapetu i pokazywała coś osobom stojącym dalej. Jeszcze słabo widziałem nie mogłem zauważyć pozostałych osób. Lecz nagle w mgnieniu oka ujrzałem - do pokoju wchodził właśnie Ludwik. Nienaiwdziłem go jak psa, a jego wizyta jeszcze bardziej utwierdzała mnie w tym przekonaniu. Skrojony, wyprasowany granatowy garnitur. Przylizana fryzura i ta snobistyczna zadęta mina. Usiadł na stołku i patrzył się na mnie. Czułem obrzydzenie do samego siebie, iż taka osoba jak Ludwik patrzy się na mnie. Obok niego usiadła matka. Czerwona zwiewna sukienka, ładna fryzura i ten obojętny wzrok zdradzający, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty tu siedzieć. Zajęła miejsce obok swojego męża. Chwyciła go za rękę i coś doń mówiła. Potem zamilkła bo do pokoju wszedł lekarz główny prawdopodobnie ojciec Moniki. Wszyscy oprócz doktora siedzieli na stolikach. Murzynka pokazywała ojczymowi papiery i zdjęcia rengenowskie, a matka ciągle gapiła się na mnie lecz czułem, że coś jest nie tak. Że nie obchodziło ją to, że tu leżę. Myślała o czymś zupełnie innym. Zaraz... A gdzie Abracham ? Nie obchodzi mnie on. Nie obchodzi mnie Ona, Ludwik, jego syn... Chce tylko znać prawdę o ojcu, a... A rozmowa z matką w chwili złego stanu samopoczucia powinna mi pomóc. Rozmawiali tak dobre 2 godziny. W końcu wszyscy wyszli. Poczułem się spokojnie. Nikt mnie nie obserwował. Mogłem w spokoju w końcu iść spać. Tak przynajmniej wtedy myślałem... Wnet kroki. Odgłos gumiaków drepczących małymi krokami. Pochrząkiwanie i długa głośna rozmowa. Ktoś się do mnie zbliżał. Miałem nadzieję, że to nie do mnie, a do innego pacjenta idzie ta ( jak mi się zdawało ) chmara ludzi. Niestety myliłem się. Zauważyłem małą czarną dłoń, a potem całą resztę. Niska lekarka podeszła do mnie i mówiła coś dl rodziców. Matka flegmatycznie kiwała głową. Widać było na jej twarzy zmęczenie, utrapienie... Ludwik stał za nią i przemierzał wzrokiem cały pokój niewiele przy tym słuchając pani doktor. - Mogę was chyba zostawić samych - powiedziała kobieta i z lekkim uśmiechem odsłoniła kurtynę po czym wyszła z pomieszczenia Zapadła grobowa cisza. Wkułem mój wzrok w źrenice matki. Były puste. Czarne. Bez jakichkolwiek uczuć. W końcu Ludwik odezwał się : - To co Melory ? Jedziemy do domu i jutro go odbieramy, prawda ? Nie traćmy czasu mój samochód nie będzie wiecznie na ciebie czekał - staierdził i obracając jedynie głowę wyszedł prawdopodobnie z budynku. Matka stała i patrzyła się na mnie z niewymowną złością. Wyglądała całkiem inaczej. Jak gdyby stało się coś poważnego. W końcu przegryzając wargę wyprostowała się i stanowczym tonem rzekła : - Twój brat Abracham... On.... - niedokończyła powiedzieć. Łzy cisnęły jej się do oczu. Pomyślałem, że coś się stało z Abrachamem. Może nie żyje. Mimo wszystko nie czułem współczucia. Nawet go właściwie nie znałem. Był dla mnie obcy. - On nigdy nie jest i nie był moim bratem, a ty dobrze o tym wiesz - odpowiedziałem. Spojrzałem się znowu w jej oczy. Były nieobecne. Matka obrzuciła mnie spojrzeniem. Poprawiła fryzurę, przełknęła ślinę i odsunęła kurtynę. - Przyjedziemy po ciebie z ojcem o 14.00. Położyłem się. Spokojnie. Zrobiłem się bardzo senny. Ułożyłem głowę na poduszce, ostatni raz spojrzałem na palec i zasnąłem. Nie miałem snów. Nigdy ich nie mam. Tylko świadomość straconego czasu po przebudzeniu. Ciekawe czy ojciec miał sny. Ah... Jakbym ja chciał się tego dowiedzieć.... Dzień 5 Znów obudziłem się słysząc szmery i krzątaninę. Byłem zmęczony. Polowe łóżko, którego sprężyny wbijały się w miednicę nie był dobrem posłaniem. Usiadłem na łóżku. Nie widziałem która rodzina. W oczach miałem ropę. Obok mnie nie było już chusteczek. Musiałem wstać by zdjąć je z półki. Podniosłem się na rękach. Wstałem. Zachwiałem się i upadłem na łóżko, z którego zsunąłem się na na podłogę. Zimną, mokrą prawdopodobnie od rannego mycia. Wstałem. Po woli przyzwyczaiłem się do chodzenia jedynie z połową palca. W końcu zdjąłem chusteczki z szafy. Wyciągnełem 3 sztuki i wytarłem sobie oczy. Ooo tak. Teraz widzę o wiele jaśniej. Już miałem usiąść gdy wnet zobaczyłem, że Monika idzie w moją stronę. To znaczy... Nie widziałem jej ale jej wysokie czarne pantofelki wydawały bardzo charakterystyczny odgłos. Stałem w bezruchu czekając na pielęgniarkę. Wreszcie odsłoniła zasłonę i zaniemówiła. - Ratinov ?? Pan R A T I N O V ?!! Tutaj ?!! Nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć. Przecież sama wczoraj powiedziała, że mogę chodzić i dziś jeszcze o 14.00 wyjeżdżam ze szpitala. - Tak... Która jest godzina ? Monika już otworzyła usta by coś powiedzieć gdy nagle podała mi do ręki kartkę papieru i długopis. - Proszę coś tu napisać - powiedziała stanowczo. - Ale... - Proszę - Tylko, która.. - Pisz ! Niepewnie chwyciłem długopis. Nie miałem pojęcia co mam pisać. Myśli kłębiły mi się w głowie. Na dodatek te hałasy w szpitalu i bezustanne jęczenie innych pacjentów. Zmęczenie i bezwładność ręki nie pomagały mi w moim zadaniu. W końcu spojrzałem się spode łba na Monikę i napisałem czytelnie swoje imie. Podałem dziewczynie kartkę i nadal stałem czekając na wytłumaczenie zaistniałej sytuacjii. Lecz niestety - myliłem się. Monika otworzyła szeroko oczy. - Napisz tu jeszcze coś. Albo nie... Całe zdanie. Z dzisiejszą datą u góry. Jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony niż przedtem napisałem parę zdań na wszelki wypadek i datę z podpisem u dołu. - To niesamowite... Niesamowite - powtarzała wciąż pielęgniarka i z otwartymi ustami wciąż patrząc się na papier odsunęła zasłonę i wyszła. Byłem kompletnie zdezorientowany. Jak to ? O co chodzi ? Coś źle napisałem ? Jakieś błędy ? A może to jakiś test, który nadesłał im Ludwik by stwierdzić, że jestem opóźniony... Stałem tak dobre 5 minut. Nagle zasłona się odsunęła i do pokoju weszła Monika. Chwyciła mnie za ręke i nic nie mówiąc z miną, która nic nie wyrażała nerwowo podążyła w stronę innych pomieszczeń. Nie wiedziałem gdzie idziemy. Przesuwała zasłony jedna po drugiej. W każdym pomieszczeniu ten sam obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Większość pacjentów była w starym wieku. Pomarszczone suche twarze, kościste ręce. Tak wyglądali ludzie, dla których nie było już ratunku od śmierci. W jednej z sal rodząca kobieta, a wokół niej sześcioro lekarzy. Kobieta miała może 30 lat. Krzyczała wniebogłosy wyrywając sobie włosy z bólu. Narzeszcie trafiliśmy do holu. Małe pomieszczenie, a wnim duży drewniany stół i pare plastikowych krzeseł. Na jednym siedział młody mężcyzzna przeżuwający kawałek słomy w ustach. Obok siebie miał duży brulion mający być prawdopodobnie zeszytem przyjęć. Monika szybko wyszła z tego pomieszczenia i wprowadziła mnie w zupełnie inny sektor. Duży biały korytarz wydawający się nie mieć końca. Już powoli zacząłem biec, ponieważ nie nadążałem za pielęgniarką. Nareszcie doszliśmy do drzwi, których Monika szukała. Białe żelazne solidne wejście, a nad nim biała tabliczka z czarnym niechlujnym napisem "72". To pewnie był mój pokój - siedemdziesiąty drugi. Pielęgniarka zapukała i weszła bez wcześniejszego zastanowienia. W pomieszczeniu stało już 12 lekarzy. Wszyscy nerwowi patrzyli się na mnie jak na ducha. Rozszerzone źrenice, kilka pootwieranych ust. Niektórzy drapali się po głowie, inni opierali o parapet. Mimo tego, że zasłaniali mi widok oddzielający szybę od drugiego pokoju to przez szczeliny między ich ciałami zauważyłem gdzie byłem. To ten sam pokój, który oddzielony był od tego gdzie leżałem szybą. Nie wiedziałem o co im wezystkim chodzi. W końcu po chwili roztargnienia około 40 letni mężczyzna wyszedł na środek i zapytał kierując błagalne spojrzenie na Monikę : - Czy jesteś pewna, że on jest zdrowy ? Że nic mu nie jest ? Na pewno ? - Tak - odpowiedziała krótko pielęgniarka i wręczyła mu kartkę papieru z moim pismem. Doktor dokładnie przeanalizował dokument po czym oddał swoim współpracownikom by też mogli zobaczyć. - A mowa ? Czy on coś w ogóle mówi ? - Tak. Mówi, i to dużo. To normalne zdrowe dziecko no nie licząc tego palca... - Milcz - warknął lekarz i gestem pokazał mi bym się do niego zbliżył. - O co chodzi ? Czemu ja tu jestem ? Coś się stało i... Która jest w końcu godzina ?! - pytałem. Lecz nikt nie odpowiadał. Przywykłem do tego lecz niewyobrażalnie mnie to irytowało gdy ktoś mnie ignorował i nie odpowiadał na moje pytania. Lekarz stanowczym tonem powiedział : - Możesz iść. Oddaliłem się i znów stałem koło Moniki, która tak jak i reszta osób w pokoju była czymś wyraźnie zaniepokojona. - W takim razie czemu nam tak powiedzieli ? Musimy po nich zadzwonić. Natychmiast - stwierdziła murzynka, która wcześniej przywitała mnie po moim obudzeniu, Wtedy doktor zwołał resztę osób i wszyscy prócz mnie i Moniki wyszli z pomieszczenia. Zapadła cisza. Chciałem o coś się jej zapytać lecz poczułem, że zaraz po tym pytaniu mogłaby zemdleć i zrobiłoby się jeszcze gorzej. Staliśmy nic nie mówiąc. Ja patrzyłem się na Monicę z zainteresowaniem gdyż nie wiedziałem o co jej jak i reszcie medyków chodzi. Ona patrzyła się na mnie ze strachem w oczach i jakimś ciężkim bólem. Nagle niezręczną ciszę przerwał duży trzask drzwi. - Będą tu za 30 minut - oznajmił nerwowo doktor rzucając w ręce Monici jakieś papiery. Ona prseczytała je i jeszcze bardziej zbladła. Teraz nikt się już nie odzywał. Zdenerwowany doktor zaciskał nerwowo zęby i czekał lecz... Nie wiadomo na co. Monice ciężko było złapać oddech. Próbowała się na mnie nie patrzeć. Ja nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. Byłem mimo wszystko wściekły, iż zaraz pojawi się tu Ona i Ludwik. Nagle doktor otworzył drzwi i kazał za sobą podążać. Znów szłem przez biały długi korytarz. Wszedłem do holu i kierując się tym co robi Monica usiadłem na krześle postawionym pod ścianą. Na małym stoliku po lewej leżała prasa. Kilka kolorowych magazynów i stos starych gazet. Chwyciłem jedną, - Zostaw - syknął mężczyzna siedzący na krześle za stołem. Odłożyłem gazetę i siedziałem w bezruchu spoglądając czasami na pielęgniarke, która wydawała się już ochłonać. Minęło tak 30 minut. W końcu cała sala się zerwała. Przez duże drewniane drzwi weszła kobieta ubrana na czarno. Miała schyloną głowę i poruszała się wolno. W końcu podniosła kark. Melory. To moja matka. Za nią pewnym krokiem szesł nie kto inny jak Ludwik. Od razu podbiegło do nich pare osób. Zaprowadzili ich na zewnątrz. Nie wiedziałem co się stało. Może Abracham umarł w tym szpitalu i mnie z nim pomylili... Nie miałem czasu na takie przemyślenia gdyż od razu do krzesła podeszła moja matka i kazała za sobą iść. Na koniec podbiegła do mężczyzny siedzącego za stołem i wyrwała mu zeszyt. Następnie przewróciła pare stron do tyłu, skreśliła pare linijek napisanych pięknym ozdobnym pismem i chwyciła schowaną w przedziałku owej strony kopertę. Chciała ją porwać lecz chyba nie miała siły. Zresztą przeszkadzały jej w tym długie pomalowane na granatowo paznokcie. Schowała kopertę w przedniej kieszeni od sukienki znajdującej się koło biustu i chaotycznie opuściła wraz ze mną budynek. Ah... Powietrze. Świeży tlen. Muszę się nim nacieszyć. Jeżeli mnie znaleźli to chyba wiedzieli, iż nie było mnie w domu. Matka na pewno będzie mnie bardziej pilnować. Chociaż... Mogę skłamać i powiedzieć, że wypadłem z okna siedząc na parapecie. Tak ! To doskonały plan... Ku moim oczom ukazał się dziwny widok. Z tyłu wielkiej długiej chaty stał Ludwik. Wyraźnie czymś podburzony krzyczał na otaczającyh go ludzi. Główny doktor ( prawdopodobnie ojciec Moniki ) zaczął go obezwładniać gdyż inaczej mój ojczym zaatakowałby jedną z lekarek. Kłócili się o coś. To już wydawało się nienaturalne. Jednakże dziwniejsze wydawało mi się to, iż z pozoru miły, ułożony Ludwik chciał... Uderzyć. I to jeszcze kobietę. Wiedziałem. Tak. Wiedziałem, że może być do tego zdolny ale... Czemu Jej to nie zaskoczyło. Przecież nigdy nie przypuszczałaby, iż Ludwik może być agresywny. Zawsze rozmawiali ze sobą przesłodzonym tonem byli dla siebie zawsze mili. Ale nie wiem czy matka go kochała czy jedynie była wdzięczna za pomoc finansową. Chyba jednak coś do niego czuła. Od czasu gdy ten się do nas wprowadził czyli od około ośmiu lat - Melory zmieniła się nie do poznania. Znała Ludwika od mojego urodzenia, a przynajmniej tak przypuszczałem. Nie mogłem być przecież niczego pewny. Ale przez te 6 lat matka mimo, że spotykała się z Ludwikiem to była inna. Milsza, życzliwsza. Teraz niby też taka jest, ale wydaje mi się taka sztuczna. Kiedyś chociaż próbowała mi wytłumaczyć coś o ojcu. Czasami mówiła, że nie chce jej się rozmawiać. Od ośmiu lat gdy tylko pytałem o ojca ona patrzyła się na mnie ze zirytowaniem i wychodziła z pokoju. Nie rozmawialiśmy od dawna. Melory otworzyła samochód za pomocą małego złotego kluczyka do samochodu z wygrawerowanymi inicjałami "J.B" i "L.B". Nie wiedziałem co to za auto. Widziałem je na oczy pierwszy raz w życiu. Było stare, białe, miało całą obrapaną maskę i zaplamiony brudny tył. W samochodzie śmierdziało czymś... Starym. Zgniłym. Nie była to pleśń, a jakaś maź, która lepiła się na dachu wewnętrzej strony bagażnika. Melory wsiadła do auta od strony pasażera i nic nie mówiąc wypatrywała Ludwika. W końcu ojczym przyszedł. Był czymś zmieszany i wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Usiadł za kierownicą. Matka podała mu kluczyki. Ten z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem chwycił kluczyk i odpalił auto. Wyjechaliśmy za zdewastowane ogrodzenie. Nagle matka odezwała się : - Czemu wyszedłeś z domu ? Cisza. Nie chciałem odpowiedzieć. Liczyłem, że się odczepi. - Czemu wyszedłeś z domu ?! - krzyknęła. - Eh... Gdyby nie twój brat Abracham to pewnie byś z nami nie jechał. - Abracham to nie mój brat - odpowiedziałem i skierowałem głowę w Jej stronę. Nagle Ludwik zahamował. Nie wiem czy to z powodu mojego komenatrza czy po prostu chodziło tu o niewydajność samochodu. Po chwili prędkość wróciła do normy. - Co robiłeś w poniedziałek ? Nie było cię w domu ja i twój ojciec oczekujemy odpowiedzi - po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania popatrzyła mi się głęboko w oczy by wydobyć prawdę. To było podłe. Z jakiej racjji ja mam jej mówić co robiłem skoro ta przez całe moje życie nie wspomniała o moim prawdziwym ojcu. Znów nie odpowiedziałem. Po powtórzeniu pytania w końcu oznajmiłem ze zdenerwowaniem: - Dopóki ty jie powiesz mi nic o ojcu to ja też nic nie wyjawię. Kim on był ? Jak się nazywał, co... - nie zdążyłem dokończyć gdy Ludwik znów zahamował. Tym razem specjalnie. Odpiął się z pasów, obrócił w moją stronę i warknął : - Słuchaj ty niewychowany bękarcie... Nie zamęczaj Melory tymi pytaniami. Twojego ojca nie ma rozumiesz ? I już go nie będzie. Nigdy. Masz matkę mojego syna i mnie. Nie wystarczymy ci ? Zatem zamknij mordę niepytany i okaż dla nas szacunek. Byłem zszokowany. Jak matka mogła pozwolić by ktoś, a tym bardziej Ludwik się tak do mnie odzywał... Ona nic. Jedynie patrzyła w okno czasami przekierowując wzrok na męża i łapiąc go za dłoń jak gdyby chciała mu powiedzieć "wszystko będzie dobrze". Z lekkim strachem w oczach siedziałem. Spoglądałem to na Nią to na Ludwika. W głowie miałem mętlik. "Bękart" ? Przecież to obraża Melory powinna zainterweniować i coś odpowiedzieć Ludwikowi. A ona ze spokojem przysłuchiwała się całej tej rozmowie. - Dobrze zatem.... - powiedziała matka. Teraz naprawdę się przestraszyłem. W jej oku było coś co przypominało rozjuszony ogień, który rozpalała satysfakcja. Na ustach zawidnił cień uśmiechu. Ironiczneho, wrednego. Szatańskiego uśmiechu diabła - CO robiłeś w poniedziałek ? Czemu cię nie było w domu ? Na szybko chciałem poskładać myśli. Zaskoczony, zdenerwowany i przestraszony. W końcu powiedziałem : - Była wielka wichura i padał deszcz, chciałem zamknąć okno ale wywiało mnie. Wiatr zawiał za bardzo i wypadłem. - Oh nie łżyj już ! - krzyknął Ludwik skręcając w główną drogę. Znów zapadła cisza. Nagle matka kończąc całą konwersację rzekła : - Nie wiem co się z tobą działo w poniedziałek i prawdopodobnie się nie dowiem. Ale dziękujemy za udziec i resztę artykułów spożywczych oraz te 2600 rubli. Nie wiedziałam, że kradniesz. Nie rób tego to grzech... - wtedy Ludwik spojrzał się na nią jak gdyby miał zaraz wydłubać jej oczy. - To znaczy się... To źle jest tak robić. Bardzo źle. Nigdy nie uczyłam cię kraść i nie chcę by ktokolwiek inny tym bardziej żebyś ty nie uczył kraść siebie i innych. Ale mimo wszystko pieniądze zawsze się przydadzą na przykład dla mojego męża - i znów chwyciła ojczyma za ręke. To był już koniec rozmowy. Resztę podróży przeznaczyłem na patrzenie się w okno i obmyślanie kolejnej ucieczki oraz zastanawianie się o co chodzi w tym przeklętym domu... Gdy skończyłem od chatki dzielił nas zaledwie kilometr. Po przejechaniu danej długości odpięłem pasy i wszedłem do domu pędem przekierowując się na pokój. Faktycznie. Był cały czysty, dokładnie umyty. Nie było w nim ani jedzenia ani pieniędzy. Podszedłem do okna. Zamurowane. Cegły były niechlujnie ułożone tak bym nie mógł się wydostać. Nie myśląc co robię wszystkie wywarzyłem i upadły one przed moimi stopami. Wszystkie zręcznie pchnąłem pod łóżko. Nad oknem były też czarne zasłony. Poza tym nic się nie zmieniło. Zamknąłem okiennice tak by nie było widać, że moje okno nie jest już zamurowane i przykryłem zasłonami. Mój pokój znajdował się na samym końcu domu jednakże okno było położone w taki sposób, że jeśli ktoś by się wychylił bez problemu zauważyłby brak cegieł. Odsłniłem zatem zasłony, wyjęłem parę cegieł i ułożyłem na parapecie z zewnętrznej strony tak by wydawałoby się, że jest to druga ochronna warstwa zabezpieczająca przed wydostaniem się z pomieszczenia. Zamknąłem znowu okiennice, zasłoniłem zasłony i usiadłem spokojnie na łóżku. Po pięciu sekundach do pokoju weszła matka z szyderczym lekkim uśmiechem. - Podoba ci się pokój ? - skinąłem na znak pozytywnej odpowiedzi. - A okno ? - wtedy udając smutek schyliłem głowę i otarłem sobie czoło rękawem. - Znakomicie. Sądzę, że już nigdy mnie tak nie znieważysz. I mnie i Ludwika oraz Abrachama - po czym wyszła i wiedziałem, że mimo gróźb i ostrzeżeń tak szybko tu nie wróci o ile w ogóle kiedyś tu jeszcze wejdzie. Mimo wszystko zsunąłem blokadę na klamkę i zatrzasnąłem drzwi. Następnie zdjąłem zasłony z haczyków i rzuciłem je na stół. Moje stare dobre biurko... Nałożyłem zasłony jedynie dlatego bo wiedziałem, że zaraz Ona się tu pojawii. Teraz byłem bezpieczny. Zdjąłem zatem niepotrzebną "dekorację". Usiadłem na łóżku. Była już 20.00. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, iż nad drzwiami powiesili mi zegar. Nowoczesny biały zegar z czarnymi długimi wskazówkami. Ani teochę nie pasował on ani do designu pokoju ani wyglądu całego domu. Mimo wszystko jednak działał. Byłem głodny ale wiedziałem, że za chwilę to minie. Że znów rano nic nie zjem dopiero wieczorem jak wszyscy pójdą spać to wyjdę z pokoju. Że znowu na nowo rozpocznę swój tryb życia niczym nie różniący się od tego przed wypadkiem. Lecz dziś na pewno już nie doczekam momentu gdy wszyscy pójdą spać. Jestem zmęcznony, głodny i doskwierał mi mocny ból głowy. To pewnie z przemęczenia. Cały ubrany, podniosłem z ziemi lekką kołdrę, poprawiłem poduszkę i położyłem się. Myśląc o moim życiu. O tym kim był mój ojciec, jak matka poznała Ludwika... Czy kiedykolwiek poznam prawdę i czemu Melory się tak zmieniła ? Czemu nie zwróciła uwagi gdy ojczym tak mnie wyzywał, gdy tak się na mnie darł i gdy w pewien sposób ubliżał jej samej. O co chodziło ze zdenerowaniem lekarzy i pielęgniarek ? Czemu Ludwik tak się z nimi kłócił ? W końcu co to były za inicjały na kluczyku i co to było w ogóle za auto, którym dziś jechaliśmy. Na koniec rozmyślałem nad tym jaki będzie jutrzejszy dzień i kiedy znowu ucieknę z domu... Dzień 6 Obudziłem się. Miałem zakropione ropą oczy. Odrętwiałe stopy. Usiadłem na łóżku. Spojrzałem na zegar uwieszony ponad drzwiami. Była już 12.00 ? Tak długo spałem ? Muszę przyzwyczaić się do porządku dziennego. O dziwo nie słyszałem żadnych dźwięków. Zdjąłem zabezpieczenie z klamki i lekko otwarłem drzwi. Znowu to skrzypienie. Zamaist wieszać jakieś badziewia w moim pokoju mogli po prostu naprawić te cholerne drzwi ! Zimna podłoga - nic nowego. Wyszedłem z pokoju. W domu znowu cisza. Wszedłem do salonu. Tam też zawiesili zasłony. Odsłoniłem je. Miałem stamtąd widok na stajnie, wolne pole i... Górkę. Na polu nikogo, ścieżka prowadząca do stajni pusta. Ona... Nie wiem. Czemu nigdy nie mogę tam wejść ? Czemu zawsze wszyscy trzymają mnie w takiej niepewności ? To chore... Cały ten dom jest chory... Zaraz. Przecież we wsi były takie wichury. W Gagarinie - mieście sąsiadującym z naszą wioską widziałem tyle zniszczeń. Na pogranicznych wioskach również. Zerwane dachy, płoty. Ta stajnia nie wyglądała na jakąś wyjątkową. Czemu od niej dach się nie urwał. Sprawiała wrażenie lichej budowli, która zawali się przy mocniejszym wietrze, a tu takie zaskoczenie. Ciekawe... Nie myślałem o tym. Mój wzrok skierował się na górkę. Jacyś ludzie. Niemożliwe... Mama ?! Tam ? Od kiedy ona tak często wychodzi z domu ? To już drugi raz w tym miesiącu... Pamiętam jak jeszcze Ludwik się do nas nie wprowadził. Cały czas płakała. Zamykała się w salonie, który wtedy był jej sypialnią. Udawała, że sprząta. Nie musiała tego robić. Przecież dobrze było słychać jak jęczy i płacze. Jak sepleni próbując się modlić. Jak ździerała na ścianach pięści. Teraz była zupełnie inną kobietą. Szorstka, zimna, tajemnicza. Oschła i czasami wydawała mi się byc bardziej rodziną Ludwika niż moją. Ale co teraz robi na górce ? W prawdzie wczoraj kiedy udawałem, że śpię w samochodzie dawało się słyszeć nudne rozmowy o tym, że musi pójść po mleko i ser do Fariczowej. Oj... To chyba ta sama od kozy. Dobrze, że z nią nie poszedłem. Pewnie by nawet nie chciała. Ja też nie zamierzam z nią nigdzie chodzić. A Abracham ? Parę minut zajęło mi zastanawianie się nad tym gdzie jest. Aha no tak ! Dziś pojechał do ciotki na tydzień. Czyli byłem w domu sam. Co zrobię ? Pójdę do stajni. Pierwszy raz od czternastu lat. Otworzyłem szybko lodówkę i wyjąłem z niej pare plastrów szybki. Zjadłem i zapiłem wodą wstawiając głowę pod kran. Otarłem sobie twarz rękawem. Wróciłem do pokoju. Nałożyłem zdarte trampki i wybiegłem z domu zatrzaskując drzwi. Obejrzałem się. Nikogo nie było w domu ani pobliżu. Ludwik w pracy, Abracham na targu, matka wróci za około półtorej godziny. Biegłem nie pagrząc za siebie. Jak ja dawno nie byłem tak blisko stajni. Już miałem w głowie te wszystkie konie, owce, kozy. Te piękne zwierzęta, które ja znałem jedynie ze zdjęć z ukradzionych książek. W końcu dotarłem na miejsce. He... He... Płytki oddech. Dostałem zadyszki. W końcu usiadłem tak by nikt mnie nie zauważył. Skuliłem się i odpocząłem. Chyba za bardzo się uradowałem. Serce biło mi jakoś szybciej. A lekarz mówił żebym ograniczał wysiłek fizyczny. W końcu wstałem. Spodnie miałem całe brudne od mokrej gleby. Stałem przed stajnią jak głupi. Na drzwiach była kłódka. Duża srebrna. Przybliżyłem małżowinę uszną do drewnianej ściany stajni. Żadnych odgłosów. Może zwierzęta jeszcze śpią ? A może... Nie. Przez umysł przeszła mi zdziwiaczała myśl. Moze Abracham miał tam swój jakby... Dom ? Nie. To niemożliwe. Zawsze robił to samo nie mógł tam mieszkać. Budził się, jadł śniadanie, zanosił tacę z pożywieniem do stajni. Może tam jadł resztę ? Nie. Pewnie dokarmiał zwierzęta. Ale czemu zwykłym ludzkim jedzeniem ? Tego zaraz się dowiem. Muszę tylko tam wejść. Chwyciłem za kawałek dużych drewnianych pomalowanych jasnoczerwoną farbą drzwi od stodoły. Pchałem, ciągnąłem za kłódkę... Nic nie dawało rezultatu. Muszę sobie przypomnieć co dalej robił Abracham. Eh... Zagłębiumy się w przeszłość. Niósł jedzenie. Potem otwierał kluczem drzwi. Zanosił jedzenie. Po pół godzinie wychodził stamtąd cały zziajany. Następnie znowu w chodził do stajni. Znów wychodził spocony, poszarpany. Czynność powtarzał dziesięciokrotnie. Na koniec przychodził tam o 23.00. Wchodził tam na moment. Po czym grzebał sobie po kieszeniach, układał włosy i zrzucał ziemie z ubrań. Na koniec zawiązywal sobie buty. Zawsze robił to w tym samym miejscu po czym grzebał dłonią w glebiem a następnie ją przyklepywał. To głupie ale powtórzyłem jego czynności. Omijając włosy i czyszczenie odzieży schyliłem się w miejscu gdzie gleba była jakaś brudniejsza. Przy okazji zawiązałem sobie trampki. Spojrzałem na nie, całe brudne. Prawy miał dziurę w okolicy pięty, a lewy rozszarpaną górę. Mimo wszystko łączyły je dwie rzeczy - nie miały sznurówek. Niestety zapomniałem o tym i nadaremno szukałem jakichś gumowych sznurków, poczułem zimnona pięcie, nie przez ziemie. Czułem coś bardziej... Lodoawtego, chropowatego. Podniosłem stopę i odkopałem glebę. Nic tam nie było. Może mi się zdawało ? A jednak nie. Kopałem dalej. Mam ! Złoty chropowaty kluczyk. Miałem co chciałem. Chwyciłem go i bez skrupółów nie patrząc za siebie oworzyłem kłódkę. Wszedłem do stajni lecz... Po chwili automatycznie odskoczyłem. Ten zapach, który tam panował był okropny. Pachniało tam jak w rzeźni z zepsutym mięsem. Ochyda. Wstrzymałem powonienie. Jeszcze raz powoli zrobiłem krok w stronę stodoły. Wszedłem tam. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi wyjmując kluczyk. W budynku było ciemno. Był bardzo szeroki i długi. Spojrzałem pod siebie. Chodziłem po słomie i jakichś odłogach przypalonej trawy. Zdziwił mnie wygląd stajni. Nie było w niej żadnego konia. Tylko ten wstrętny zapach, do którego powoli zaczynałem się przyzwyczajać, Nic ciekawego. Nie mam pojęcia co Abracham tu robił tyle godzin. Stwierdziłem, że stąd wychodzę. Ostatni raz uważnie oberzałem stajnie. Zdrapana farba, i pełno zepsutych desek. Wszędzie plamy lub kawałki jakichś warzyw. Ciekawiło mnie czemu dach się nie zerwał - nic dziwnego. Stalowe twarde rusztowanie wzmacniało drugie - drewniane. Te z pozoru cieniutkie deski skrywały pod sobą taki ciężar żelastwa. Ale po co ? Dotknąłem ściany. W desce była dziura. W ogóle wszędzie w tych deskach były dziury, to pewnie korniki. Lecz za deskami to samo - duże żelazne pręty zabezpieczone jeszcze paroma warstwami metalu i twardej gliny. Drzwi były tak zmontowane, że wydostanie się od wewnątrz było praktycznie niemożliwe. Dobrze, że trochę uchyliłem te drzwi. Podkop ? Dobre sobie. Widziałem tam pełno rozwarstwień drewna jak gdyby ktoś próbował zrobić dziurę w ziemi. Im bardziej szłem w prawo tym więcej było dziur w deskach, szram na podłodze. Kopnąłem w nią. Niestety. Prąd przeszedł mi po ciele. Czyżby pod deskami też był...? Tak ! To też był metal. I masa kolczastych prętów złącoznych z palami drewna. Tylko po co to wszystko ? Może miało to chronić przed ewentualną klęską żywiołową, a Abracham dostarczał tam regularnie jedzenie ? Po skręcie w prawo wygląd stajni się zmieniał. Śmierdziało tam jeszcze bardziej, słomy było dwa razy tyle niż przedtem, a desek w ścianach nie było w ogóle. Więcej narzędzi. Łopaty, śrubokręty, piły... Już miałem zawrócić lecz... Ciekawość mnie zżerała. Szedłem przed siebie aż nagle w kącie ujrzałem coś co zmieniło moje życie na zawsze. Lekko krzyknąłem. Bałem się. Może to jakieś zwierze albo mutant, którego Abracham oswajał. Niestety lecz mój krzyk obudził stworzenie. Zaraz... To nie było zwierze tylko... Tylko... Na chwile serce mi stanęło. Istota obudziła się, przekręciła głowę i otworzyła oczy. To była moja matka. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Kierował mną strach, ale też chęć poznania prawdy. Podszedłem bliżej. Ona wyglądała jak matka ale była młodsza. Wychudzona, mizerna, w oczach szalał gniew. W końcu przebudziła się i wrzasnęła. Zaczęła ryczeć wniebogłosy. Myślałem, że zaraz mnie zamorduje. Ale ona nie mogła tego zrobić. Próbowała się wyrwać z żelaznych łańcuchów przyczepionych do metalowego wielkiego słupa podtrzymującego ścianę. - Kim... Ki-kim jesteś ? - wyjąkałem i podszedłem bliżej. Dziewczyna ryknęła chcą mnie chyba udusić. To na pewno nie była moja matka. Była młodsza. Po paru minutach opamiętała się i wyszła z szału. Gwałtownie podniosła głowę i spode łba popatrzyła się na mnie. - To to nie Abracham - powiedziała. Przestraszyłem się. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem takiego głosu. Pełnego bólu, cierpienia. Ochrypły głos przypominający raczej wyzionięcie ducha niż głos kobiety. - Nie. Abracham pojechał dziś do ciotki. Na tydzień.. Ale skąd ty go znasz ? To ty mamo ? - A... a... - niedokończyła. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Ryczała jak użynane zwierze. Męczyła się. Wyglądała jak gdyby chciała tym razem zabić siebie. Skierowała wzrok na talerz leżący pare metrów od niej. Podszedłem bliżej pożywienia, na talerzu leżał kawałek chleba i czerwone mięso. Obok nich dzban wody i trochę nieświeźych już truskawek. Podniosłem mięso i dałem je kobiecie do jedzenia. Ona nie jadła, ona wyrwała mi to z ręki i połknęła za jednym razem tym samym próbując przegryźć łańcuchy. - ja...Roxane. Ty kto to ? - zapytała tym samym przerażającym głosem. - Jestem Ratinov. Oni... Oni cię tu więżą ? Mama i Ludwik ? Na te słowa dziewczyna zerwała się. Zaczęła znowu wrzeszczeć, ryczeć i wyrywać się aż w końcu wyrwała łańcuchy upadając na twarz, przestraszyłem się. Mogla mnie teraz zabić. Chciała wstać lecz nie potrafiła. Najwyraźniej musiała gługo siedzieć bo każdy jej krok wydawał taki odgłos jak gdyby łamały jej się kości. - Nie wypowiadaj tego słowa - zawarczała i przyklęknęła przede mną - Ten śmieć i ta podła suka to nie żaden "Ludwik i mama". Kim ty w ogóle jesteś ? Ich kolejnym bękartem ? Znaleźli sobie nowego debila do posług tak ? - po czym chwyciła mnie za szyję. Byłem zszokowany, z matką nie łączyła mnie silna wieź lecz te słowa wywołały na mnie wrażenie. Kto to był i skąd zna Ludwika i Ją ? - Jestem Ratinov... Jestem synem Melory i... I nie wiem kogo. Ona nigdy mi nie mówiła o ojcu - chciałem ciągnąć lecz spojrzałem na Roxane. Była przerażona, patrzyła się na mnie jak na ducha. - Ile lat masz ?! - zapytała szybko lekko zdejmując rękę z mojej tchawicy. - 14. Skończę w październiku. Na te słowa Roxane prawie, że zemdlała. I tak nie wyglądała dobrze, miała całe podbite zakrwawione oczy, zdartą twarz, na nadgarstkach były blizny prawdopodobnie od kajdanek. Na nogach żywe rany. Nie było miejsca na ciele , z którego nie można było zauważyć jakiejś zmiany skórnej. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała się na mnie dziko. - Jestem Roxane Breivik. Moja ma... Osoba, która mnie zrodziła to Melory, a ojciec John Breivik. Byli szczęśliwi, żyli cały czas w Ameryca. Wzięli ślub w wieku dwudziestu lat. Tam w słomie są wszystkie pamiątki po nim - wskazała koscistym złamanym palcem - Narodziłam sie ja. Roxane Breivik. Żyliśmy przez 16 lat w USA. Z okazji urodzin przeprowadziliśmy się do domu, który brat mojego ojca zbudował jako prezent ślubny. Ten dom jest gdzieś tutaj koło stajni. W nim mieszka teraz ten skurwiel i ta szmata. I ich niedorozwinięty analfabeta. I z tego co wiem to ty. Tak... Ty też tam mieszkasz. Widzę to po twoim spojrzeniu... W styczniu ta dziwka ma urodziny - tutaj zdziwiłem się, zawsze Ona obchodziła urodziny w sierpniu... - przeprowadziliśmy się już. Poszłam do nowego liceum, a ona... Ona wyprawiała urodziny. Była ciemna, chłodna noc. Po przyjściu ze szkoły położyłam się spać w pokoju ojca i... Tej... Tej suki. Była dwudziesta druga. Oni jeszcze balowali. Spojrzałam przez okno. Nie było tam ani matki ani tego szatana... - O kim mówisz ? - zapytałem zszokowany - O bracie twojego ojca. Mówię o Ludwiku Breiviku. Moim wujku twoim... Zaraz się dowiesz. Ona miała z nim romans jeszcze przed tym jak się urodziłeś. Ten szmaciarz żył zarówno ze swoją żoną jak i z Melory. Kiedy miałam 10 lat... Urodziła Abrachama. Gdzieś w lesie żeby mąż się nie dowiedział. Żałosna szmata. Ludwik przygarnął go i wychowywał okłamując swoją małżonkę, że to jej dziecko. Ta bowiem rodziła wtedy kiedy Melory lecz zemdlała podczas porodu, a dziecko zmarło. Po przebudzeniu Ludwik zdążył już być w szpitalu z Abrachamem. Niestety ten jest ułomny, w lekkim stopniu ale nadal.... -Wróćmy do tych urodzin. Ten sukinsyn się schlał. Byłam bardzo podobna do matki i... On.. On mnie...upokorzył - Spuściła wzrok i znów zaczęła ryczeć. Zdałem sobie sprawę co się stało. Ludwik zgwałcił moją siostrę. Podły diabeł, skurwiel... - I... - ciągnęła dalej - ta szmata się dowiedziała. Razem ze swoim ruchaczem powiedzieli ojcu, że to on mi to zrobił. Matka zastraszała go policją, rozwodem... Nazwyrzekała od najgorszych. Gdy mówiłam prawdę Ludwik i Ona mówili, że mnie zabiją. Powiedziałam prawde ojcu ale on nie uwierzył. Dwa dni potem znalazłam go w wannie z podciętymi żyłami. Ten szmaciarz zawiózł jego ciało, poćwiartował i wrzucił do cudzego szmaba. Jechali samochodem, który potem tutaj ukryli. Parę dni temu go wyciągnęli nawet nie wiem po co,... Rozpowiadali rodzicom, że uciekł wraz z córką, ze mną. Ja w tym czasie siedziałam tu. W tej pieprzonej stodole... A,.. A po 9 miesiącach urodziłam dziecko. W październiku. Nazwałam je Joseph. Joseph Breivik. Mija 14 lat i... I tutaj ze mną jesteś. A Abracham przychodzi tu codziennie żeby mnie nakarmić. Walczę z nim. Raz udało mi się wyrwać ale przyszła ta szmata i mnie pobiła. Stąd te siniaki na czole. Proszę... Proszę. Uwolnij mnie stąd. Josephie ! Tego było za dużo. Chciałem znać prawdę lecz... To... To niemożliwe. Moim ojcem jest On ? Moja siostra to tak samo... Moja matka ? A mój ojciec zabił się przez nich ? Wskoczyłem w stertę siana szukając pamiątek po ojcu. Tak... Prawo jazdy. Ojciec był taki... Taki silny. Na zdjęciach. Miał blond włosy i szczery uśmiech. Pochodził z USA i pomagał na wojnie na wschodzie Azji. Czyli... Tam było wszystko. Cała moja historia. Mój sfałszowany akt urodzenia, pełno zdjęć Roxane... O nie. W tym dniu przestałem kochsć. Zacząłem nienawidzić. Ludiwka - tego podłego szmacairza za to co zrobił Roxane. Matkę - za to, że była zwykłą dziwką, a nie matką. Kochanką, podłą suką. Ojca - za to, że się zabił. Za to, że może teraz byłby ze mną. Abrachama - za to co robił. Za to, że się narodził. Za to, że pomagał tym kurwiorzom... Roxane za to, że w ogóle mnie urodziła. I... I w końcu siebie. Za to, że istniałem. Wstałem. Chwyciłem moją prawdziwą matkę za rękę. Pomogłem jej wstać. Zapakowałem w siano jedzenie, które schowałem. I wybiegłem stamtąd. Roxane schowała się w krzaki, a ja wbiegłem do domu. Matka coś robiła na górze, Abracham jest u ciotki. Samochód Ludwika stał przed domem czyli ten musiał być w domu. Przedostałem się do pokoju i salonu. Ukradłem pieniądze, które schowałem do torby, którą trzymałem pod łóżkiem. Jedzenie, które się zmieściło schowałem do kieszeni. Dałem znak Roxane by się oddaliła. Pod zlewem Ona trzymała benzynę do rozpalania w piecu. Odkręciłem ją. Rozlałem po całej powierzchni parteru. - Ktoś jest na dole ? - zapytała z niepokojem Melory. Słyszałem wolne stąpanie Ludwika pi schodach. Nie było na co czekać. Pochwyciłem zapalniczkę, którą Ludwik zawsze zostawiał na drewnianym blacie kuchennym i odpaliłem ogień. Miałem parę sekund. Wybiegłem jak najdalej od domu i polałem benzyną dróżkę do stajni, pobiegłem na górkę. Nagle ogień zaczął trawić cały dom. Sąsiedzi nie mogli nic zrobić to działo się za szybko. Cała drewniana część stajni została spalona - rusztowanie zawaliło się. Lucyfer i jego diabeł byli teraz w swym żywiole. Obracali się w płomieniach żrącego ognia. Ja i Roxane przyglądaliśmy się jedynie temu co sprawił ten niezrównany sobie żywioł. Patrzyliśmy i oboje z pewnością żywiliśmy się tym upajającym widokiem. Po paru minutach domu już nie było. Ja i Roxane szliśmy przed siebie dźwigając na plecach wory z pieniędzmi, jedzeniem i pamiątkami po ojcu. Szliśmy bez słowa. Przed siebie. Żyjąc dalej, ale z pamięcią o tym co ukształtowało nasze życie i rozmyślając co zrobić by rozpocząć nowe. Kategoria:Simara1212 Kategoria:Opowiadania 2015 Kategoria:Dramat Kategoria:Obyczajowe